Exile
by Natureboy3
Summary: What if Bluestar's idea for the perfect punishment for a traitor was different? What if Fireheart was exiled? Spoilers for A Dangerous Path and The Darkest Hour. FireheartxSandstorm CloudpawxLostface COMPLETE.
1. Exile

**A.N: Okay guys, here's my next multi-chapter story. I'll split my time between this one and An unexpected ally. I was thinking: what if Bluestar exiled Fireheart when he stopped the battle with Windclan? Read and review but no flames. **

**Spoilers for A Dangerous Path. Sorry if I've bugged you in the past to R/R my work, I won't do that anymore. Let's get going! P.S.: I've seen in other story's that a gray line goes across the page to show time lapse. Could anyone tell me how to do that? Thanks! I own nothing.**

Fireheart followed his leader out of her den into the pale sun light. Normally, he would have been happy for this change of activity. Bluestar had not been well lately and rarely left her den. Fireheart should have been happy, their clan leader must have been feeling better and was ready to take control of her clan. Fireheart had practically doing it himself the last few weeks.

But Fireheart felt devastated. His leader had not told him what his punishment would be for going behind her back and stopping the battle with Windclan even though it would have been suicidal to attack them, she was going to announce it to the clan. Bluestar had pretty much gone mad since Tigerstar had been proven a traitor and the Thunderclan leader was convinced her clan was full of them.

Fireheart was the only one she trusted. Until now. Bluestar was convinced that Fireheart had betrayed her as well and would show no mercy. The blue-gray leader leaped up onto the high rock where she made announcements while Fireheart sat in front of it. The ginger tom wrapped his tail over his paws, his green eyes fixed down at the ground.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled. Fireheart continued to stare at the ground as his clan gathered around him, murmuring in wonder at what was going on. Bluestar waited patiently as the clan settled uneasily before continuing.

"Thunderclan, look before you to see what a true traitor looks like!" she snarled. "Fireheart has gone behind our backs, straight to the enemy! He has told them of an attack, he is a traitor just like Tigerclaw!" Yowls of protest rang out, and Fireheart knew why. He had support of most of the senior warriors when he told them of the plan to stop the attack. He knew they trusted him. But he also knew that the clan leader's word was law and these cat's could very well be ordered to kill him if Bluestar wanted it.

He wouldn't resist. He had gotten to know every one of his clan mates, how could he lift a paw against them? Graystripe, his best friend. Cloudpaw, his nephew. And Sandstorm, sweet Sandstorm. Fireheart was now forced to come to terms with how he felt about her as he sat in the shadow of the high rock, waiting for his fate to be decided. He loved Sandstorm dearly. But he would never be able to tell her. Bluestar would probably order him to be dragged off and executed anyway. What if she ordered Sandstorm to...? He refused to think about that as he began to listen to the rest of Bluestar's speech.

"So, tell me Fireheart. What is the best punishment for a traitor?" she commanded. Everyone was silent. Nearly sick with fear and shock, Fireheart finally forced himself to speak.

"I don't know, Bluestar" he mewed almost inaudibly.

"Oh, but I do!," Bluestar hissed. "Fireheart, I sentence you to exile. If you are found on our territory we will kill you like the filth you are. Now get out of my sight!" Fireheart turned and walked away, keeping his eyes down toward the ground. He could hear protest all around him, it just blended into one constant noise. He kept walking until he reached the gorse tunnel leading out of camp.

"Good riddance, you little kittypet!" a voice hissed. Fireheart lifted his head to see Darkstripe baring his way. The flame-pelted warrior, or ex-warrior, couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just stood there as Darkstripe continued to insult him. Finally, the dark warrior stepped aside allowing Fireheart to leave. Fireheart walked through the gorse tunnel and away from camp.

He kept staring at the ground in front of him, allowing his paws to carry him where they may. He passed the training hollow and the great Sycamore where he had been trained as an apprentice. He passed the twoleg place where he had grown up before he met the clans. Fireheart walked passed Sunning rocks where Graystripe's love, Silverstream, bled to death giving birth to his kits. Fireheart walked up river until he came to the gorge separating Thunderclan from Windclan territory.

He sat there for the longest time, staring down into the swirling water. Finally, he got up and stepped back a few paces, readying himself for the leap. His mind drew a blank. Could he really go through with this? Did he have anything left to live for? All of a sudden, a yowl stopped him. He turned to see Sandstorm racing toward him with Graystripe and Cloudpaw hot on her paws. Sandstorm's green eyes were full of horror as she raced toward him.

"Fireheart, don't!" she yowled. But Fireheart had already started forward.

**A.N: Next chapter up soon! R/R but no flames! Forgive me if some cats are out of character. Peace out!**


	2. Punished

**A.N: Okay guys, chapter 2! What will happen? Ooh, ooh, I know! Ask me!**

Fireheart was shocked, but he quickly got over his surprise.

"Stay back!" he rasped with fear glowing in his eyes. Sandstorm came to a halt a fox-length from him.

"Don't do this Fireheart!" she pleaded. "The clan needs you! We need you! I need you!" Sandstorm's voice became thick with sobs. She continued to stare at Fireheart with a pleading look in her eyes. Graystripe and Cloudpaw were sitting behind Sandstorm, pleading with the suicidal feline. Fireheart just stared at his friends, and started to calm down. His fur lay flat and the wild look in his eyes disappeared. He took several long shaky breaths and shook his head to clear it. He padded away from the edge and sat next to Sandstorm, pelts brushing. Sandstorm sobbed in relief and pressed against the flame- pelted tom's side. Graystripe and Cloudpaw sat next to them, the immediate threat distinguished. All of a sudden, a yowl sounded behind them. The four cats turned to see Bluestar charging toward them with Darkstripe close behind. Bluestar halted when she got close.

"Good, he's trapped! Get rid of him!" she yowled. Sandstorm stood up and calmly stood in front of her leader, Cloudpaw and Graystripe on either side of her. The trio of cats stepped away from Fireheart and stood in front of Bluestar, forming a wall in front in front of him.

"No Bluestar." Sandstorm mewed, her voice icily calm. Bluestar stared at them.

"Traitors! He broke the code, he must be punished!" she hissed.

"Broke...the...code...must...be...punished." mewed Fireheart slowly. Everyone looked at the exiled tom. He had a strange look in his eyes and his head was tilted to one side as if they were a difficult problem he was trying to solve.

"Fireheart?" asked Sandstorm worriedly.

"Broke the code, must be punished! Broke the code, must be punished!" Fireheart chanted, his voice getting louder until he was yowling.

"Broke the code, must be punished!" he yowled at the top of his lungs.

"Fireheart...Fireheart?!?" Sandstorm questioned loudly, throughly worried now.

"PUNISHED!!!" Fireheart yowled one more time. He turned and faced the edge of the gorge. There was a flash of ginger fur...and he was gone.

* * *

It took Sandstorm less than a heartbeat to register what had happened. There was another flash of fur, and Sandstorm was over the side of the gorge. She hit the water with a loud splash and popped up, scanning the water for her beloved. She spotted him downstream a few good fox-lengths away. He kept going under and coming back up at the last minute.

Her goal in sight, Sandstorm swam furiously with speed that would rival a Riverclan cat. Meanwhile, at the top of the gorge, Graystripe and Cloudpaw sprinted as fast as they could go, trying to keep up with the ginger blobs in the river. As the two felines went over the first set of rapids, the river began to move swifter, carrying Fireheart and Sandstorm further away. Graystripe ran as hard as he could, but he was still getting left behind. _I can't lose them!_his mind screamed. Back in the river, Sandstorm finally caught up with the drowning Fireheart.

"Broke the code, must be punished!" Fireheart gurgled, popping up after going over another set of rapids.

"Fireheart, snap out of it!" Sandstorm screamed. The ginger she-cat stuck her teeth into Fireheart's scruff and swam toward shore. It wasn't easy. Sandstorm was quickly running out of strength, the cold water sucking it out of her. Fireheart wasn't swimming, making it that much harder. Sandstorm's vision swam, a black wave threatening to engulf her but she shook it off.

As the river swept the pair under the twoleg bridge, Sandstorm saw an opportunity. There was a small pebble beach, Graystripe and Cloudtail were racing full tilt toward it.. Sandstorm made a last ditch effort, and made one final stroke toward the beach. Sucking a lung full of air through her jaws, she moved toward the beach. The black wave returned and she couldn't fight it. She saw Fireheart floating in front of her, and everything was gone.

* * *

Sandstorm took a deep breath, coming back from unconsciousness. She slowly sat up, a dull headache coming over her. She looked to her side and saw Graystripe and Cloudpaw sitting next to her.

"Welcome back," Graystripe rasped. He sounded sad. Sandstorm suddenly remembered, Fireheart! Where was he? The she-cay looked around frantically before relaxing when she saw Fireheart lying beside her. The panic returned when she saw that the ex-deputy wasn't moving. She turned back and saw that Graystripe and Cloudpaw and saw their heads bowed in mourning.

"No..." Sandstorm whispered turning to the unmoving form of Fireheart. She shook the deputy gently with her forepaw, then harder when he didn't respond.

"No...Fireheart no! Please don't leave me!" she yowled. Sandstorm collapsed from grief, sobs shaking her body.

"I love you..." she whispered into Fireheart's unmoving ear. She got no response. Fireheart was dead.

**A.N: Next chapter up soon! Review please! Peace out!**


	3. Leson learned

**A.N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry about the few typos in the last chapters, I'll try to fix those!**

Sandstorm thought she knew grief. She had experienced the death of her parents and she had seen clan mates when they lost friends and family. Sandstorm thought that was the true definition of sadness. She was wrong. Seeing Fireheart, the cat she loved lying motionless on the pebble beach before her, completely shut her down.

The ginger she-cat couldn't move, couldn't think, she could barely breathe. Sandstorm buried her face in Fireheart's neck as a fresh wave of tears overcame her. Graystripe and Cloudpaw sat next to the devastated warrior, lost in their respective thoughts. Graystripe had just lost his best friend and Cloudpaw had lost his uncle/mentor. The two sat there watching the grieving Sandstorm until Cloudpaw broke the silence.

"Graystripe...Fireheart would want us to help Sandstorm. She needs to see Cinderpelt." Graystripe nodded and watched as the white apprentice disappeared through the trees. He turned back to Sandstorm who was now sitting up and pressed against the she-cat to comfort her.

"How could this happen? How could..." Sandstorm sobbed. Suddenly a voice broke their conversation.

"Ah, moved on so quickly Sandstorm? Can't say I'm glad you've taken Graystripe for a mate, he took one from Riverclan after all, but it's certainly better than that _filth__**.**_" Both felines looked up to see the smug face of Darkstripe sitting next to Fireheart's body. Sandstorm raged over to Darkstripe and unsheathed her claws.

"You...are...not...welcome...here!" she snarled out each word separately. Darkstripe simply shrugged and turned to walk away.

"Oh, and guess who has been named the new deputy? Good thing too, I can do a better job than a kittypet ever could." With that, he stalked away leaving Graystripe to convince Sandstorm not to follow the dark warrior and tear him apart. Sandstorm sat there, raging and sobbing all at the same time. She didn't move until a bundle of herbs was placed at her feet.

Cloudpaw had returned with Cinderpelt. "Eat the poppy seeds Sandstorm, you'll feel better." the medicine cat said soothingly. Sandstorm obeyed and licked up the seeds as Cinderpelt went to look over Fireheart's body. Sandstorm almost chocked on the poppy seeds when Cinderpelt declared, "Fireheart's alive!"

* * *

Fireheart was currently lying in a bed of ferns at the back of the medicine cat's den. To say Sandstorm was almost hysterical with relief would be an understatement. "How is he..." Sandstorm asked for the ninth time.

"I'm not sure," replied Cinderpelt patiently. "He's not dead, not yet anyway. He seemed to have slumped into unconsciousness when you both were in the river. His heartbeat is almost stopped, but you can hear it faintly." She was right. Sandstorm pressed her ear against Fireheart's chest to hear the faint, but definitely there, heartbeat. After sneaking him in through the back way of camp, Graystripe and Cloudpaw had been sent to get some sleep at the medicine cat's insistence. They argued, but Cinderpelt wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You need to sleep too, Sandstorm," she meowed. I'll wake you if there's any change." Sandstorm would have protested, but the events of the last few hours had zapped her strength. The ginger warrior curled up beside her lover and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A faint shifting beside her woke Sandstorm. She sat up and blinked sleep from her eyes to see Fireheart sitting up and watching over her as she slept.

"Fireheart!" she gasped. The ginger tom looked exhausted, he seemed to have trouble standing up. Other then that, he looked okay. Sandstorm was at his side in a heartbeat, gazing into his green eyes. No words had to be spoken. The couple wasn't sure how long they stood there, but the next thing they remembered was Cinderpelt walking up.

"Fireheart, your up! You should be resting! Never mind, you two wait here, I need to wake Cloudpaw and Graystripe so we can..."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Bluestar calmly strode in with Darkstripe right behind her. Sandstorm felt rage burn in her at the sight of the dark warrior. Bluestar's gaze traveled over them.

"Sheltering a traitor?" the Thunderclan leader shook her head. Cinderpelt boldly limped up to Bluestar and looked her in the eye.

"Bluestar, how can you punish Fireheart for being loyal to his clan? He saved Thunderclan and Windclan from..." Bluestar leaped on the medicine cat and pinned her down before she could go any further. The Thunderclan leader slowly unsheathed her claws and pressed them to Cinderpelt's throat.

"You think I was wrong?" Bluestar whispered into Cinderpelt's ear. "You'll find out how wrong you are, traitor!" Sandstorm padded up to Bluestar. Her mind was reeling for a possible way to save Fireheart.

"Please, Bluestar! Punish me if you want, just leave Fireheart alone!" Sandstorm begged. The blue-gray she-cat looked over the ginger warrior carefully before responding.

"You're right Sandstorm. Fireheart has taken his punishment. You on the other hand need to be taught a lesson...and what better punishment then to watch the one you love die?" she hissed at the horror filled she-cat. She flicked her tail at the weakened Fireheart.

"Kill him, Darkstripe" she said cooly. Darkstripe did not need to be told twice. He sprang forward and bowled the ginger tom over before he or Sandstorm could react.

"Good riddance to filth!" he snarled in Fireheart's face. With that, he unsheathed his claws and slashed Fireheart's throat. Sandstorm let out a screech and rammed Darkstripe off her beloved. The ginger she-cat grabbed a ball of moss and pressed it on Fireheart's throat in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Fireheart, no! Don't leave me again!" Sandstorm sobbed. Fireheart looked at Sandstorm as his blood flowed freely, soaking the she-cat's paws.

"I will never leave you Sandstorm! I will always watch over you. I..." Fireheart's eyes rolled back into his head and his body went limp. Graystripe and Cloudpaw were jolted from their sleep, and the rest of the clan was distracted from their duties as well. Sandstorm's yowls of grief could be heard from the medicine cat's den. The only thing louder then that was Bluestar's maniacal laughter.

**A.N: Please don't kill me guys, it's all part of the plot! R/R but no flames! Next chapter up soon!**


	4. Get to work!

**A.N: Okay guys, chapter 4!**

**Uplate-Anything you put in a review can and will be used in the story**

Sandstorm was numb. There was nothing in the world anymore. It was as if time had slowed down and everything was in slow motion. She was pushed away from Fireheart's motionless body by Darkstripe, and was bungled out into the clearing. Bluestar dragged Cinderpelt out beside her while Darkstripe went to get Cloudpaw and Graystripe.

Sandstorm sat down in the shadow of the high rock as a dazed Graystripe and Cloudpaw were shoved up next to her. There was no need to call for a clan meeting, everyone was already gathering at the edge of the clearing. As soon as everyone was assembled, Bluestar began to speak.

"Thunderclan is a clan full of traitors and rouges! It will take some work to clean them out, but don't worry, we will eliminate them if we have to do it one at a time!" It was hard to hear Bluestar's speech because yowls of protest and confusion almost drowned her out. Bluestar yowled above the commotion.

"Let this be a lesson to all traitors!" she screeched. With that, she unsheathed her claws and shredded Cinderpelt's throat. The clan fell silent with horror as Cinderpelt slowly bled to death. Her paws flailed weakly and a gurgling noise came from her throat, but it could not be stopped. Soon, her body grew still and the light left her eyes.

The whole camp was dead quiet. Bluestar had just publicly executed Thunderclan's medicine cat. With a yowl of triumph, Bluestar sank her muzzle into Cinderpelt's open throat and drank thirstily. Most of the clan looked away, disgusted by the cannibalism. Bluestar rose her head, her face covered with blood, and turned to Graystripe. With a flick of her tail, the gray tom was pushed into the center of the clearing by Darkstripe. Bluestar's gaze traveled over the assembled clan until it rested on Brackenfur.

"Brackenfur, step forward!" the leader commanded. The golden-brown tabby tom reluctantly walked up until he stopped a few tail-lengths from the crazed she-cat.

"Are you loyal to Thunderclan?" Blustar questioned.

"Yes, Bluestar!" said Brackenfur immediately.

"Would you do anything for Thunderclan?" said Bluestar.

"Yes...Bluestar," the tom said slowly, confused.

"Very well then," Bluestar said. She motioned with her tail toward Graystripe.

"Kill this traitor!" she commanded. Darkstripe leaped over and bowled Graystripe over, then dragged the tom over to a horrified Brackenfur. Eyes wide, Brackenfur slowly placed an unsheathed paw on Graystripe's throat. Confusion and pure scared could be seen in his eyes. After a moment of silence, he began to move his paw away.

"No!" exclaimed Graystripe. The pinned feline picked up his head and neatly cut his own throat on Brackenfur's unsheathed claws. Brackenfur watched in horror as Graystripe began to bleed, crimson liquid poured from his neck. Graystripe looked at Brackenfur with no hatred in his eyes.

"It had to be done. Take care of the others, will you Brackenfur?" Graystripe went limp. The gray tom was dead. Bracken fur stepped away, sobs shaking his body. Bluestar turned toward the petrified clan.

"No one is allowed to leave camp without my permission. Anyone who is even remotely suspected of being a traitor will immediately be executed. The bodies of traitors will be hung in the brambles above the camp entrance to remind you what happens to them. Now Darkstripe, get to work with hanging up Fireheart's, Cinderpelt's, and Graystripe's bodies." The leader flicked her tail toward Sandstorm and Cloudpaw.

"These traitors will stay guarded in the elder's den tonight. I'll decide what to do with these two tomorrow. Elders and warriors will stay in the warrior's den together. Now everyone, I suggest you hurry with your duties. No one is to leave their dens after sunset. A curfew is in effect." She motioned toward Darkstripe who let out a shrill cry. As if signaled, several mean looking rouges came in through the camp entrance and stood beside Darkstripe. These were the rouges who attacked with Shadowclan!

"These rouges will help Darkstripe in keeping you under control. Now get to work!" With that, Bluestar turned and stalked into her den leaving a horrified clan to gaze after her, and leaving Sandstorm and Cloudpaw to contemplate the fate that awaited them at dawn.

**A.N: Review and tell me what you think! No flames! Peace out! **


	5. A Friend

**A.N: Glad you all liked the last chapter! Wow, I've been feeling really evil lately!**

Sandstorm didn't resist as she was shoved into the empty elder's den with Cloudpaw right behind her. Turning around, she saw a couple of the rouge cats sit a fox-length away to prevent escape. With a sigh, she laid down resting her head on her paws. What she really needed now was to sleep for a moon.

"S-Sandstorm?" Cloudpaw mewed quietly so the guards wouldn't hear. Sandstorm opened one eye and looked at the apprentice. Gone was the brave, adventurous, young cat she had known. In his place was a quivering, terrified cat that was afraid for his life. The fear scent coming off him was very strong. Sandstorm got up and stroked his flank to comfort him.

"What's going to happen to us?" Cloudpaw whispered.

"I don't know," the ginger warrior replied. "But we'll be fine, you'll see. Now get some sleep." Cloudpaw obeyed and settled down into one of the empty nest that lined the den. Sandstorm then turned and looked out into camp. She grimaced with horror at the sight of three limp feline bodies hanging in the brambles above the camp entrance.

She looked to see the rest of the rouges and Darkstripe stuffing their faces with fresh-kill. She saw Frostfur ushering an adventurous kit back into the nursery. Dustpelt could be seen peeking out from the warrior's den. Whitestorm was arguing with one of the rouges guarding the camp entrance.

"We need to do a hunting patrol! Our queens and elders need to eat!" he spoke.

"Bluestar said no one can go out of camp for the rest of the day," the rouge growled. "Now shove off!" Whitestorm looked to argue but decided against it. The white warrior slumped away toward the warrior's den. Sandstorm let out a defeated sigh and laid down to sleep.

* * *

Brackenfur walked quietly through the woods until he reached a small grove of trees surrounded by ferns deep in Thunderclan territory. He sat there a moment, then a voice broke the silence.

"Password?"

"Bluestar's a lunatic," he stated calmly.

"Correct." Brackenfur stepped through the ferns to see the other warriors with Willowpelt and Goldenflower. Speckletail had stayed behind to watch the kits. Brackenfur knew they had to hurry, their presence would be missed before long.

"Okay, let's get straight to the point," started Whitestorm. "We need to think of something. Bluestar's lost her mind." The white warrior looked upset. Brackenfur could understand why. Whitestorm and Bluestar were very close growing up. It pained the senior warrior to see his leader in such a state.

"What can we do?" mewed Willowpelt quietly. "Those guards are watching our every move. We need to somehow get contact with the other clan's. They've got to help us!"

"Yes, but how do we get out? Those guards will sure be looking for us before long. We can't be gone long before we're..." Bracken fur was cut off from his conversation when a very clear thump was heard right outside the grove, followed by a stream of quiet curses. The cats froze. They did not recognize the voice. Then the owner of the voice stuck his head through the ferns.

"Hey guys! I was hoping to find you here."

It was Ravenpaw.

**A.N: Sorry for the short chapter guys! Review all you people! Should I have Ravenpaw die a horrible death or let him live? Tell me! Peace out! **


	6. Plan in motion

**A.N: Here's the next chapter!**

**NewProphecy-Who says he's gone for good?**

The Thunderclan cats were very shocked and relieved to see Ravenpaw. Shocked because they had not expected to see him and relieved because it was not Bluestar or the rouges.

"Why are you here?" whispered Whitestorm. Ravenpaw stepped completely through the ferns to hide himself. The black feline looked the same as always, but he had this look in his eyes.

"I received dream from Starclan. They told me about Bluestar and where I could find you guys. I want to help you. What can I do?" he mewed. Brindleface spoke up.

"We need you to warn the other clans. They're only hope if we're going to survive. The gathering is tomorrow night, that would be the best time to inform the clan leaders of our situation." Mousefur stood up and began to speak.

"That's all very well, but what about Sandstorm and Cloudpaw? Bluestar is going to something to them tomorrow morning. How can we get them out without drawing attention?" Ravenpaw thought for a moment.

"I can help create a distraction, that would hopefully lure the rouges away from camp and provide enough time for the escape. Sandstorm and Cloudpaw can stay in my barn, there's plenty of room." The rest of the warriors nodded.

"That might work. Now we need to get the plan mapped out and get out of here," Brindleface mewed. It didn't take long to get a decent plan together. The warriors split up and went their separate ways, taking the time to hunt on the way back so they would have an excuse why they all had been missing. Meanwhile, Ravenpaw set out to put the plan in motion.

* * *

Sandstorm let out a moan and stirred in her sleep. In her dream, she was running like the wind. Running as fast as she could, she soared through forests and over fields letting the wind ruffle her fur around. It felt so good, her blood pumping and her heart racing. Adrenaline surged through her as if she could run forever. Leaping the river in a single bound, Sandstorm came to a halt beside Sunning rocks. She climbed up onto one of the taller stones and flipped over, her belly soaking in all the warm sunshine. Sandstorm let out a sigh of content.

"How could this get any better?" she mewed to herself.

"Oh, I can think of one way." Sandstorm's eyes flew open at the sound of the familiar voice. There above her stood Fireheart, looking down at her with an amused expression on his face. Sandstorm let out a cry of delight and flipped over. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and landed on the ground with a hard thud.

Fireheart leaped down beside her and planted a paw on her chest and stomach, pinning the she-cat to the ground. Sandstorm let out a good natured hiss and wriggled out from under the tom's grasp. She pushed over Fireheart and the two ginger cats were soon rolling across each other across the grass. Pinning Fireheart to the ground, she gave the trapped tom a smirk.

"I win!" she stated simply, pressing against Fireheart's warm pelt. The ginger tom let out a purr and began to speak. But his voice didn't sound. It sounded like...battle yowling?

Sandstorm awoke with a start. Scrambling up, she realized that Cloudpaw was nowhere to be seen. She looked and saw her guards were missing too. Yowls kept sounding in her ears until she was finally able to distinguish one.

"Prisoner is escaping! Grab him!"

* * *

**Natureboy3: Read and review!**

**Cloudpaw: Sandstorm and I are going to escape!**

**Natureboy3: Unless I decide not to let you escape.**

**Sandstorm and Cloudpaw: You wouldn't dare!**

**Natureboy3:(Pulls out pencil and erases Cloudpaw and Sandstorm) Review so I can by more pencils and re-draw Sandstorm and Cloudpaw! **


	7. A Flaw In The Plan

**A.N: Here's the next chapter!**

Sandstorm raced out of the elder's den into pure anarchy. Rouges were everywhere grappling with clan cats. She watched her guards chase Cloudpaw out of the camp entrance. It took all of her effort not to be sick at the sight of the bodies hanging above it. Out of the whirling masses of fur, she watched Ravenpaw come up to her.

"Sandstorm, this is a distraction to get you out of here! Follow me; Cloudpaw should be on his way to the barn! Let's hurry!" Sandstorm followed Ravenpaw through the camp entrance (not looking up on the way through) and through the undergrowth toward Windclan territory. If they made to the border, maybe their pursuers wouldn't follow them?

Sandstorm was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the tree root sticking up out of the leaves. She ran into it at full tilt, her fight forepaw twisting painfully. The ginger warrior landed hard and had to fight the black wave of unconsciousness that threatened to engulf her. Ravenpaw came to a halt and ran back to the side of the fallen she-cat.

"Leave me Ravenpaw, it's no good! Save yourself!" Sandstorm pleaded with a gasp of pain. Ravenpaw shook his head fiercely and nudged Sandstorm to her feet. Her paw was badly sprained if not broken. She had to lean heavily on Ravenpaw, there was no way she could put any weight on her forepaw. They seemed to have lost their pursuers, the woods was silent. Slowly but surely they began to make headway toward the direction of Windclan and safety.

* * *

Cloudpaw fought for breath as he sprinted through the forest. The rouges were only a few tail-lengths behind him and gaining. Cloudpaw could not remember ever running so fast or so long in his life. The apprentice's lungs felt like they were going to explode. Breaking out of the foliage, he found himself on the edge of the thunderpath with the Shadowclan border on the other side. The white tom took a precious gulp of air before charging down the edge of the thunderpath.

He stole a glance over his shoulder to see he had outrun the cats that were chasing him. They were nowhere to be seen. He was safe. Letting out a sigh of relief, he stood there taking in deep breaths. The young cat had never really believed in his warrior ancestors, but he was feeling very lucky to be alive and very thankful.

"Thank you Starclan," he said quietly. With that, he began to walk toward the Windclan border. He had been walking in silence for a few minutes before the Windclan border came into sight. And just within squinting distance, Ravenpaw's barn. A hiss sounded behind him before he could take another step.

The white apprentice spun around to see probably the most horrific sight he had ever laid eyes on. There stood Bluestar, his insane leader, pinning a mass of fur that was white with golden splotches on it. Cloudpaw stared. It was Lostface, the cat he loved. Bluestar's claws were pressing so tightly against her throat that crimson liquid was slowly seeping out. Her one good eye was stricken with a pleading expression.

"Cloudpaw please go! Run! Save yourself!" Cloudpaw looked over his shoulder at the barn and safety. He turned back to see his beloved at the mercy of a lunatic. It wasn't a contest.

"I surrender Bluestar. Now let her go!" he mewed. Surprisingly, Bluestar obeyed. The crazed leader sheathed her claws and shoved Lostface away from her. With a flick of her tail, rouges came up on either side of Cloudpaw, trapping him. Lostface continued pleading with Cloudpaw, begging him to run. Cloudpaw gently stepped over and pressed noses with she-cat.

For a fleeting moment, he was complete. The scent of Lostface swept over him and the pair of apprentices wished it would never end. Sadly, it did. Cloudpaw was wrenched away from Lostface and Bluestar pressed her face into his.

"You are a dirty, filthy, insignificant, piece of nothing!" she screeched. "But there is a way out, join me! You can do big things! We can…"

"No deal," Cloudpaw said flatly. Bluestar glared at him.

"So be it!" she hissed. She turned to one of the rouges.

"Take this traitor and skin him alive. I want his teeth for a necklace and his skin for bedding." She turned back to the condemned Cloudpaw, hoping that he would scream and beg for his life, or at least a quick death. He did neither. The white apprentice stood up straight, head held high, and looked Bluestar straight in the eye. His eyes showed no terror, just pure defiance.

"My only regret is that I have but one life to give to my clan. I would do it again in a heartbeat." He turned to Lostface. "Farewell Lostface, no, I shall call you Brightheart. You deserve a warrior name. I will always watch over you until it is time for you to join me in Starclan. Then we can be together forever." Bluestar's gaze became ice cold.

"Get this turncoat out of my sight. You know what to do."

Cloudpaw was roughly shoved away and herded into the undergrowth. It was the last time Brightheart would see her lover alive. Brightheart wanted to run after him, but Bluestar held her back.

"You can tell the rest of the clan what has become of him yourself. That should crush any rebellion in them! They will know the horrible fate of traitors!"

Brightheart gasped for breath, hot tears streaming down her face. The world spun around in a blur. Brightheart began yowling at the top of her lungs, hoping Cloudpaw could hear.

"Cloudtail! Cloudtail! Cloudtail!"

**Natureboy3: (Gulp!) Um…I'm in trouble aren't I?**

**Brightheart: …**

**Natureboy3: If I somehow get out of this alive, I'll update soon! (runs away) **


	8. Dismissed

**A.N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Also, I'd like to...Um, Brightheart, how nice to see you! Yeah, your not mad about the thing with Cloudtail right? I knew you wouldn't be able to hold a grudge. Why are looking at me like that? SECURITY! HELP!**

Sandstorm let out a sigh of gratitude as she and Ravenpaw finally reached the barn. Squeezing under the crack in the door, Sandstorm flopped down on a pile of hay, letting out a groan of pain as her paw continued to ache. Ravenpaw quickly caught a mouse witch Sandstorm wolfed down gratefully. When she finished, Ravenpaw spoke to her. His voice breaking the quiet of the barn.

"Sandstorm, you need to get some sleep. We'll figure out what's wrong with your paw in the morning." Sandstorm tried to protest but quickly discarded the idea. Sleep sounded very good right now. Closing her eyes, she drifted off.

* * *

Brightheart stumbled into camp with Bluestar walking behind her at a leisurely pace. The crazed leader walked into her den as Brightheart went into the warriors den and buried her face in an empty moss nest, soaking it with tears. The other warriors had awoken by now and were questioning Brightheart on the source of her grief.

Sobbing and hiccuping all the while, Brightheart slowly got out what had happened. The whole den was silent at the end of her story, horror stricken on the Thunderclan warrior's faces. Finally, Brindleface stepped over and gently nudged Brightheart to her feet. The white and ginger she-cat took a few deep breaths and managed to stop crying as Brindleface comforted her.

"Let's get you something to eat," Brindleface whispered soothingly and led Brightheart out of the den. The rest of the warriors stared at each other. Something had to be done.

"We need to tell someone at the gathering tomorrow," Dustpelt mewed. Suddenly, Bluestar stuck her face in through the entrance to the den. The rest of the cats thought they were going to be sick. A small willow branch fastened in a circle was hanging around Bluestar's neck. The branch was covered with teeth, Cloudtail's teeth. The deceased warrior's pelt and skin were draped over Bluestar's back, covering her flanks and stomach.

"Outside, now!" the leader commanded. The warriors silently followed her out to the center of camp. Sandstorm and Brindleface were standing next to each other, Brindleface was still comforting Brightheart. The queens and elders were standing in separate groups, watching the crazy Bluestar. The leader paced back and forth in front of her assembled clan, muttering quietly to her self.

Darkstripe and the rouges were standing on the other side of Bluestar, awaiting instructions. Finally the Thunderclan leader looked up, as if realizing her clan were there for the first time. Her tail twitched slightly as her gaze traveled over her clan. Finally, she spoke.

"Bramblekit and Tawnykit, come forward." Darkstripe walked over and tore the squirming bundles away from a protesting Goldenflower. He set the two kits down in front of Bluestar then went and held Goldenflower back. Bluestar's gaze traveled over the two kits. Bramblekit took a deep breath and licked his sister comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'll fight her. She won't kill us!" he whispered. Bluestar glared at him.

"The son of a traitor is always a traitor," she mewed. With that, she lunged forward and grabbed the terrified kit by the scruff. She picked up Bramblekit and shook him violently. Goldenflower looked on with terror, trying to brake away from Darkstripe with no avail. The rest of the clan was still, disbelief and horror keeping them still, as if what they were watching was superficial. Bramblekit let out a blood curdling screech that was suddenly cut short by a loud snap. The kit stopped struggling and his body went limp.

Bluestar tossed aside the limp body and turned on the quivering Tawnykit. Tawnykit let out a shrill cry of terror and turned to run, to put as much distance between her and the homicidal leader as possible. Bluestar leaped and was on her in an instant. Goldenflower let out a screech as the Thunderclan leader began to tear the kit apart.

She tore off chunks of flesh and swallowed them, eating the she-kit alive. Brightheart turned and stumbled away, the world was spinning. Finally, she couldn't fight it and was physically ill. Bluestar stood up from the carnage and smirked at the assembled felines. She raised an eyebrow and stared at the warriors with blood spattered across her body. The clan was silent. Nobody dared to move. Finally, she flicked her tail slightly.

"You are dismissed," she said as if excusing an apprentice from battle training. Warriors, queens, elders, and surviving kits all turned and ran to the warrior's den. The terrified cats pressed their bodies together as tightly as they could, trying to remove the horrific images from their minds.

**A.N.:(Takes off hat in respect) Tawnykit is one of my favorite characters, so I feel for her. Read and review but no flames! Got any cats you want on the chopping block, besides Bluestar and Darkstripe? I'm open to suggestions. **


	9. The Gathering

**A.N.:Sorry for the goriness in the last chapter guys! I'll try not to make this one so dark.**

The full moon shone brightly above the hollow, only faint wisps of clouds threatening to cover it. The cats of Thunderclan stood at the rim of the hollow, rouges standing around them to prevent escape. Bluestar gave them that same smirk she had given them after killing Bramblekit and Tawnykit, and the clan didn't like it. Goldenflower cast glares at Bluestar, if looks could kill, blue-gray she-cat would be incinerated on the spot. The insane leader looked over the cats in her command, then spoke.

"You will all stay in a group away from the other clans. Anyone who ventures outside the rouges will die." The crazy feline still had the teeth and skin of Cloudtail hanging on her, the grizzly ornaments serving as a reminder of what she did to traitors. With a flick of her tail, the cats behind her followed her down into the clearing.

* * *

Sandstorm and Ravenpaw were hiding in some bushes not far from where the bulk of Windclan was sitting. Sandstorm's paw seemed to be doing better, it wasn't broken, but was still very sore. Thunderclan and Shadowclan hadn't shown up yet, witch might have been a good thing. There was no telling how Bluestar would react at the sight of the other clans, and there was also no telling at how the clan's would react at the sight of Bluestar. Sandstorm let out a sharp hiss as the Windclan warrior Onewhisker walked by.

"Onewhisker!" she hissed. Onewhisker turned around to see Ravenpaw and Sandstorm steeping out of the bushes. The brown tabby looked at them with a confused look.

"Ravenpaw? What are you doing here?" he mewed. Sandstorm stepped forward.

"We don't have much time to explain Onewhisker! Listen, Bluestar's lost her mind and..."

"Wait, what?" Onewhisker cut in. "Lost her mind? What are you talking about?" His question was answered as Bluestar and the rest of Thunderclan came into view. The gathering fell silent at the sight of the Thunderclan leader. She turned to Darkstripe.

"Keep everyone in line." she commanded. Darkstripe bowed his head.

"Yes Bluestar," he replied. All eyes were on the Thunderclan leader as she sprang up onto the highrock. Crookedstar and Tallstar stared bug-eyed at the bloody skin and teeth that hung on Bluestar. The two leaders stared with their mouths open and no sound coming out. Finally, Crookedstar forced himself to speak.

"Erm...greetings Bluestar," he said haltingly with a nod. Tallstar repeated the greeting. Bluestar nodded, but didn't say anything. Tallstar looked past the Thunderclan leader toward the assembled cats of Thunderclan.

"Bluestar, anyone might think you've brought your whole clan with you!" he meowed. Bluestar nodded again.

"I have," she said calmly.

"Why in Starclan's name did you do that?!?" asked Crookedstar. Bluestar ignored her query and turned her gaze toward the assembled clans. The two other clan leaders then stared in horror at the skin and teeth Bluestar wore.

"What's on your...?" they both asked. Bluestar looked at them, then began to talk loud enough so every cat in the clearing could hear her.

"You want to know? I'll tell you." Bluestar very calmly began to explain what had happened over the last few days. She started with the exile of Fireheart. Tallstar interrupted her.

"Bluestar, we have not stolen your prey! Neither of our clans needed to fight this battle I..."

"Silence!" Bluestar hissed. Tallstar stopped talking. Bluestar moved on to what happened in the medicine den and the execution of Cinderpelt. Gasps of shock and protest could be heard around the clearing.

"You...you killed your medicine cat?" stammered Barkface looking up at the highrock. Bluestar nodded as if they were discussing something as simple as the weather.

"She was a traitor. All traitors must be punished." The lunatic leader then continued with the execution of Graystripe, must to the horror of Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Then, Bluestar continued with the escape of Sandstorm ad the capture of Cloudpaw. The leader looked down toward where Sandstorm was sitting with Ravenpaw and Onewhisker.

"That traitor is exiled as far as I'm concerned, your very welcome to kill her," noone moved. Bluestar simply shrugged and continued on with her story.

"Cloudpaw had the makings of a fine warrior. Too bad he..."

"Cloudtail!" a voice interrupted. Bluestar turned to see Brightheart breaking away from the guards and glaring up at the Thunderclan leader, her one good eye flashing. Bluestar nodded slowly.

"Ah yes, _Cloudtail._ It's too bad he decided to turn against me. The traitor deserved his punishment." She flicked her tail at the skin lying across her back.

"He didn't like it." The leader continued with the fate of Bramblekit and Tawnykit.

"You...you _ate _Tawnykit? Tallstar asked in a small voice. Bluestar shrugged.

"That traitor was the daughter of a traitor. She deserved her punishment."

"Enough!" Goldenflower yowled breaking away from her guards and leaping up onto the rock in front of Bluestar, fur bristling.

"You have killed my kits! You will no longer hide behind your bodyguards while my kits deaths go un-avenged! Face me you coward!" Quick as lightning, Bluestar sprang forward, bowling Goldenflower off the highrock and pinning her to the ground.

"Call me a coward will you? We'll see who's still alive come morning!" The Thunderclan leader looked around at the assembled Thunder, River, and Windclan cats around.

"Take note of the turncoat before you!" she yowled. The punishment for traitors in Thunderclan is death!" With that, she tore out Goldenflower's throat. She leaned down and whispered into the dying queen's ear.

"Death comes swiftly to those who stand against me!" Thus came the end for Goldenflower. The cats around them were quiet. There was no dying that Bluestar was completely, undeniably insane. Everyone stared as the Thunderclan leader motioned to Darkstripe with her tail.

"Get everyone back to camp!" she hissed. Darkstripe nodded, picked up the body of Goldenflower, and walked behind the rouges as they herded the surviving members of Thunderclan back to camp.

Sandstorm wasn't sure how long she stood there, along side everyone else, watching where her clan disappeared. Finally, the leaders of Riverclan and Windclan leaped off of the highrock and slowly gathered their clans for the trek back to camp. Crookedstar came up to Sandstorm and Ravenpaw.

"You two are welcome to stay with us, if you want," he mewed simply. The Riverclan leader looked shaken up by what he had witnessed. Ravenpaw and Sandstorm bowed their heads respectively.

"Thank you Crookedstar," Sandstorm mewed. The ginger warrior looked over her shoulder towards where her clan disappeared. Then, she turned and followed Riverclan. Overhead, the moon still shone brightly. _Does Starclan want this to happen? _She thought.

**A.N.:And another one bites the dust. My question from last chapter still stands. Things need to get worse before they can get better. Also, I wasn't really planning to have any interaction with Shadowclan until the end of the story. That's why they weren't at the gathering. Check out the poll on my profile! Go vote! **


	10. Lucky

**A.N.:Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Also, I posted a poll on my profile, check it out! Go vote!**

Brightheart emerged from the warrior's den into the gloomy, overcast morning. The events of the gathering two nights ago came flooding back into her mind. She let out a sigh and walked over to the elder's den. One-eye and Smallear were still asleep, but Dappletail was awake, sitting at the entrance to the den.

"Good morning, Brightheart. You're up early!" observed the elder. Brightheart let out a drowsy purr.

"I could say the same thing to you. Would you like me to get you some fresh-kill?" Dappletail shook her head.

"No, Brightheart. The rest of you need to eat, since Bluestar barely lets anyone out of camp any more. We're too old to worry about. I'm sure the Queens would enjoy it." Brightheart opened her mouth to protest but was silenced as Dappletail slapped her tail over her mouth.

"No arguing! You're supposed to respect your elders. Now go get something for the Queens!" Brightheart bowed her head and walked over to the fresh-kill pile where a pair of rogues were stuffing their faces. A mottled black tom with gray eyes looked up from the rabbit he was eating.

"Bluestar said no more then three warriors at the fresh-kill pile a day," he said gruffly.

"Unless you'd like to come...hunting...with me?" Brightheart didn't like the tone of his voice. Before she could think of a response, the second rogue, a tabby with green eyes cut off his partner.

"Ripfang, knock it off! She's too young!" The black tom glared back at him.

"Shut it, Doomeye! I didn't mean it! I just like to mess with her!" Brightheart decided now was the time to interrupt before she got involved in an argument.

"Please, it's not for me! It's for the Queens!" she put in. Brightheart knew that no other warriors had gone to the fresh-kill pile that day, it was just that the rouges wanted more for themselves since they didn't have to hunt and they could sit there all day if they wanted, taking food from the mouths of kits and apprentices. The surviving warriors took turns going hungry while the rest of them shared one piece. That way, everyone else had an opportunity to eat.

"Fine...here!" the black tom snorted, throwing Brightheart the skinniest, smallest mouse on the pile. Brightheart quickly grabbed it and moved away before he could change his mind. She pressed through the branches of the nursery to see the two surviving queens. Speckletail looked up as she entered, her belly swollen with her upcoming kits. Willowpelt was telling her kits a story.

"...so the Tigerclan warrior killed the wild boar, Rage. But when Fleetfoot looked up, she saw Rage's mate, Fury. Fury was twice as big as her mate and twice as powerful, charging towards her. Fleetfoot was exhausted from the battle and wasn't sure she could kill the monster..." Willowpelt looked up.

"Brightheart! How nice of you to come! Thank you for the fresh kill." Brightheart set the mouse down between Speckletail and Willowpelt so they could share. A dark gray and blue-eyed kit, Ivykit, ran up to the mouse before hissing in frustration.

"Just look at this! There's not a decent mouth full on it!" Her other two sisters, Copperkit and Salmonkit, voiced their displeasure at the lean pickings.

"Why can't you get you get us something we can actually eat, instead of the rogue's scraps!" Ivykit hissed, rounding on Brightheart.

"That's enough!" their mother hissed.

"Brightheart is doing the best she can! We're all hungry! You should be thanking her!" The kits let out muttered apologies before Brightheart cut them off.

"No, you're right. I'll go see if Bluestar will let me go hunting." The white and ginger she-cat turned and left the den, padding across the clearing to where Bluestar sat, staring at the ferns. Upon closer inspection, it was clear that Bluestar was actually watching a spider as it wrapped up a fly in it's sticky webbing.

Brightheart stopped a few tail-lengths from her leader and pressed her self to the ground, just as Bluestar had commanded her warriors to approach her, and dragged her belly through the dirt the last few steps until she reached her leader, keeping her face lowered toward the ground.

"Why is it that a lower form approaches me?" she mewed quietly. Brightheart took a breath and responded as the warriors had been ordered to.

"Oh master, I wish for the privilege to venture out of camp to hunt. Please spare me punishment for this inconvenience to you." Bluestar pressed her forepaw onto the top of Brightheart's head and pressed her muzzle down into the dirt, causing her inhale a lung full of dust.

"The master grants you permission," Bluestar said. Letting Brightheart up, she flicked her tail toward the black rogue at the fresh-kill pile.

"Ripfang, you will be this lower form's guard while she is out. You may have one quarter of whatever she brings back in exchange for your inconvenience." Ripfang abandoned his thrush, since he finished his rabbit, and stalked over to Bluestar.

"I humbly thank you letting me enjoy a portion of the fresh-kill Bluestar. I can't remember the last time I have eaten. Thank you for allowing me to have the strength to serve you." Bluestar nodded, satisfied.

"You may go," she meowed. Brightheart padded out of camp with her guard close behind. She didn't feel comfortable with the stares the rogue was giving her. After catching a mouse and robin, the she-cat padded through Tallpines. Dropping into a hunters crouch, she snuck up on a squirrel. But before she could spring, a large weight rammed into her from behind and pinned her to the ground. At first, all Brightheart could see was the canopy of the forest with the squirrel running up th side of a tree. Its alarm call frightening away any prey in the area.

"Foxdung!" she hissed. Brightheart looked up to the smug face of Ripfang hovering above her. Without an explanation, Ripfang shoved Brightheart underneath a elderberry bush before re pinning her with a more firm grip. Brightheart hissed and struggled against her captor with no avail. She stared into Ripfang's eyes.

"What do you want?" she snarled. Ripfang stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"You," he said as if it were obvious. He shoved her paws aside and pinned them with his own, leaving her under belly totally exposed. Brightheart's eyes went wide with fear as she realized what was about to happen.

"Please...no..." she begged weakly. The rogue's smirk just became wider.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I make sure you stay alive for a good while. You're lucky I've picked you, being the ugly, deformed tramp you are." Ripfang pressed his belly against Brightheart's. The she-cat let out a silent prayer to Starclan and shut her eyes tight. The torture began.

**A.N.: If you don't like the idea, don't worry about it. I don't plan to get any more descriptive with it. You guys know what to do and you know how to do it, review! No flames! Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile. Every vote counts!**


	11. Spiders

**A.N.:Here's the next chapter! Also, don't forget to vote if you haven't yet on my poll!**

Fernpaw peered around nervously as she followed Swiftpaw through the ferns. The two apprentices were hungry, exhausted, and above all, scared. Most of the time they all stayed in the apprentice's den. Their mentors couldn't take them out for training, and they didn't want to take the risk running into Bluestar if she was in a bad mood. The two young cats trekked warily through the undergrowth. Their minds were spinning with the strange task that Bluestar had sent them out to do.

_All the apprentices were sitting in their den, holding a whispered conference for possible plans of escape. They weren't getting very far, no one could agree on anything. From getting away to the layout of their territory, it could not be agreed on. Suddenly, the rogue Doomeye stuck his head in through the den opening. He looked at the two apprentices sitting nearest the entrance, which happened to be Swiftpaw and Fernpaw._

"_You two, come with me." he mewed gruffly. The two apprentices looked warily at the others, then slowly followed Doomeye out into camp. Fernpaw felt absolutely petrified. Her legs felt as if they were made of lead. The she-cat was certain she was being led to her execution. She looked up, as if Starclan might send her some kind of sign that might hint to her fate. The late morning sky was overcast and still. No sign came. Fernpaw looked over her shoulder toward the warrior's den where Dustpelt was sitting. _

_His eyes were following her as she walked across the clearing. They had a look of fear, and...what was it? Love? Fernpaw had always had a bit of a soft spot for Dustpelt, but never really believed he felt the same way. Dustpelt stood up, as if to come help her but Fernpaw stopped him with a wave of her tail. Bluestar would kill him if he tried anything. If she was to die, so be it. But she would not let Dustpelt sacrifice himself for her. The trio of cats had reached Bluestar. _

_She had dismissed Doomeye with a flick of her tail and turned to the two quivering apprentices. Without a word the Thunderclan leader stepped over to a thick bed of ferns and lifted the fronds away with her tail. The apprentices stared with horror. There, in a pool of blood, lay the body of Longtail. Bluestar let the ferns go back into place without a second notion. She stared at the two apprentices._

"_I have a job for you two. I want you to go out into the woods and collect me some spiders."_

"_S-spiders?" Swiftpaw stammered. Fernpaw knew that Swiftpaw did not like spiders._

"_Yes, spiders. Treat them gently when you catch them and bring them back to my den, so they can spin their webs." Bluestar mewed. The leader led them out of camp herself and watched as the two apprentices disappeared from view._

"What does Bluestar want with spiders?"Swiftpaw mewed worriedly.

"I don't know" Fernpaw replied. Her mind was not on their task, her thoughts were wrapped around Dustpelt. Swiftpaw, on the other hand, was worried. He had been leaving scratches on the trees as they passed so they wouldn't get lost. They weren't confident of their knowledge of the territory. If they were, then the apprentices could escape. Bluestar or her rogues were probably watching from the bushes anyway to make sure they didn't try anything. Suddenly, Swiftpaw stopped causing Fernpaw to crash into him.

"What was that about?" Fernpaw hissed.

"Did you hear that?" Swiftpaw asked. A soft sobbing sound could be heard in the clearing ahead, under an elderberry bush. The two apprentices snuck over to the bush and peeked in. There lay Brightheart, alone, sobbing quietly to herself.

"Are you okay, Brightheart?" Swiftpaw mewed. Brightheart stood up quickly and brushed the tears from her eyes with her tail.

"I'm fine." she mewed quickly. "What are you two doing out here?" The apprentices explained the strange task Bluestar had asked of them. Brightheart agreed to help them and within no time, they had caught some spiders. Two spiders each were wrapped in a dock leaf and each apprentice carried one. Brightheart saw them off.

"I need to collect the fresh-kill I caught earlier. I'll see you back at camp." Swiftpaw nodded and trotted off through the undergrowth as quickly as possible, eager to be rid of the bundle he carried. Fernpaw hung back and looked at Brightheart.

"Are you sure your okay?" the small she-cat meowed. Brightheart nodded.

"I'm fine." she insisted.

"Are you sure? Why were you..." Brightheart cut Fernpaw off.

"I said I'm fine, now go!" she snarled. Fernpaw turned and ran through the undergrowth, not looking back. Brightheart let out a sigh of sadness. She wanted to tell Fernpaw what the matter was, to explain to her the source of her grief. But she couldn't. She couldn't fill the young apprentice's head with the torture Ripfang had given her, When he was done, the rogue had left, much to Brightheart's relief.

Before she could move, voices alerted her. Brightheart ran through the forest until she came to the long wooden fence at the edge of twoleg place. She looked over to see Princess, Cloudtail's mother, staring at the queen Willowpelt with a confused look. Neither cat had noticed her. Willowpelt was covered with long scratches and was bleeding heavily.

"Please Princess! You must take my kits! They'll be safe with you!" Willowpelt pleaded. Princess looked at her with an even more confused expression.

"I'm sure my housefolk will love them, but why are you giving them up?"

"We don't want to be kittypets!" Ivykit broke in. Willowpelt leaned down and licked all three kit's heads one at a time.

"You must go my kits. There is nothing left for you in the forest anymore. I can't come with you, but I will always watch over you. Be good, okay? I'll see you in Starclan." Willowpelt finished. Her three kits shook with silent tears.

"What is going on? Why are you giving three beautiful kits up?" Princess questioned again. Willowpelt let out a tired sigh and calmly relayed the events that had taken place since Fireheart's exile. Princess tried to hold back tears, then gave up and let them flow freely. She was silent, lost in her own thoughts about her deceased brother and son. Then, she wiped away her tears. Her eyes where filled with determination. Princess looked very strong, like a warrior.

"You can count on me, they will be safe," she said with conviction. Willowpelt thanked her several times, and with one last farewell, Princess led Salmonkit, Copperkit, and Ivykit over the fence and out of sight. Willowpelt stared after them for several minutes. The queen then turned around and moved to go back into the forest.

Before Brightheart could move forward, a black streak shot out of the foliage and tackled the queen. Ripfang pressed Willowpelt up against the fence and gave the trapped queen a single smirk and slashed her throat without a word. The pinned queen didn't fight, just lay there staring at Ripfang with an unreadable expression, her blood soaking the fence she was pinned against. Finally, she slumped forward to the ground, dead. Ripfang let out a growl of satisfaction and stalked back into the woods.

Brightheart stood there watching the Queen's body. All of a sudden, a female twoleg stepped around the corner of the fence. She let out a gasp of horror at Willowpelt's body. She picked up the dead Queen and stroked her gently. Then called out in a language Brightheart couldn't understand.

"_**Kate, Victoria, come look at this!" **_the twoleg called. Two more twolegs came around the corner.

"_**Oh no, Cherith...what happened?" **_one of the twolegs asked. The twoleg holding the dead Willowpelt shook her head.

"_**I don't know. Let's get her to a vet." **_The three twolegs disappeared back around the corner of the fence, taking Willowpelt with them. Brightheart turned and slowly walked back to camp. Tears flowing freely for those who had gone and smoldering determination to get the survivors.

**A.N.:You know the drill, review! Don't forget to vote if you haven't yet on my poll! Also, what do you think Bluestar wants to do with the spiders? What will happen to Brightheart? Will I decide to kill her anyway? Why am I asking you all these questions?**


	12. Dream

**A.N.:Hey everybody! Glad you liked the last chapter. Also, I published a one-shot called Stolen Moments featuring Leafpool! Read and review if you're interested! Yes, Ripfang and Doomeye come from Lord Brocktree in the Redwall series.**

Brightheart twitched in her sleep. The white and ginger she-cat had collapsed on her nest, completely exhausted physically and emotionally by the previous days events. She did not encounter anyone on her way back to camp, which was good. She didn't want anyone to see the emotional wreck that was Brightheart. She twitched again, letting out a quiet moan in her dreams.

_The she-cat was standing in the middle of a star filled forest, gentle breeze sweeping over her. She didn't see anyone, which might have been just as well. After the realization she had come to before she fell asleep, she couldn't explain herself to anyone, especially Cloudtail. Brightheart let out a sigh and began walking._

_ Walking through the star filled undergrowth did little to soothe her feelings, hot tears streamed down Brightheart's face at the discovery she had made shortly after arriving back at ThunderClan camp. The she-cat wandered aimlessly, her tears limiting her vision so every tree looked the same as the last, and then just a giant blur. Finally, she came to the edge of the great hollow. It seemed very inviting, so Brightheart slowly made her way down the slope to the shadow of the great rock. _

_Brightheart sat there a while, eyes closed, and slowly started to calm down. Her chest rising and falling evenly, Brightheart felt at peace. Suddenly, something pressed against her side roughly and wrapped it's tail around her. Brightheart's eyes sprang open to see the smug face of Ripfang._

"_No!" she yowled and turned to run away, but to no avail. Ripfang jumped on top of her and pinned her in the same position he had previously, belly upward and paws pinned at her sides. Ripfang smirked at her again._

"_I said you'd get used to it. Let's try again, shall we?" he said with a look of lust across his face._

"_No! Please!" Brightheart screeched redoubling her efforts to wriggle free. But it was no use, Ripfang was to strong. The weight was suddenly lifted as a white streak rammed into Ripfang, knocking him away. Cloudtail! The white tom snarled at Ripfang, and Ripfang retreated. After several fox-lengths he turned back to Cloudtail and Brightheart._

"_You think you've beaten me? Far from it! I may not have that little tramp in the dream world, but she's mine in the real world!" With that, Ripfang slowly turned and disappeared over the rim of the hollow. Cloudtail turned back to his beloved to see her sobbing bitterly. Cloudtail pressed comfortingly against Brightheart and licked her ears soothingly. _

_To his great surprise, Brightheart pushed away from him and stumbled a few fox-lengths away where she cried even harder._

"_I"m so sorry Cloudtail! I don't deserve you! I..." She was silenced as Cloudtail pressed the tip of his tail against her muzzle. The white StarClan warrior then pressed himself gently against Brightheart's side. Brightheart pressed her face into his chest, soaking his star-filled pelt with tears._

"_Why do you say that Brightheart? I love you." Cloudtail mewed stroking her side with his tail. Brightheart's only reply was a hiccup. _

"_Brightheart, what's wrong? What did that piece of scum do to you? I'm not angry with you. Please, tell me." Cloudtail took his fore paw and gently lifted Brightheart's chin so she was looking with her single amber eye into his ice blue ones. Brightheart took a few deep breaths before she could choke out a response._

"_Cloudtail...I'm pregnant."_

**A.N.:Cliffe! Yeah! Don't forget to review, vote on my poll if you haven't yet, and check out Stolen Moments! I may consider making it a two-shot if people like it. Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Natureboy3: Torturing Brightheart is fun!**

**Cloudtail: What did you say? (unsheathes claws)**

**Natureboy3: Security! Help! **


	13. BloodClan

**A.N.: Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Natureboy3: (Covered by bloody scratches and bruises) It is my regret to inform you that I will not be torturing Brightheart in the near future. **

**Cloudtail: (Looks satisfied, walks off)**

**Natureboy3:(Snickers and holds up a hand to show crossed fingers) Not.**

_Cloudtail's eyes flew wide with shock. He had not expected Brightheart to tell him that. Brightheart mistook his silence for fury and cried even harder. Cloudtail stroked her side comfortingly._

"_Brightheart, I'm not angry with you. It's not your fault. I know that." _

* * *

Brightheart did not have a chance to reply. She was roughly prodded from her sleep by Darkstripe. The rest of the warriors were already awake, blinking sleep from their eyes.

"There's a ShadowClan cat here. Bluestar wants everyone outside to hear whatever she has to say." he mewed gruffly. Brightheart and everyone else stumbled outside to see the Queen's, Elder's, and Apprentices waiting for them. Bluestar's rogues stood in a line parallel to them a few fox-lengths away. Between the two lines of cats stood Bluestar herself and the ShadowClan cat Tallpoppy, which surprised Brightheart.

If ShadowClan was sending a message to ThunderClan, wouldn't they send a warrior? Tallpoppy was nursing kits! She should be in the ShadowClan nursery taking care of them! Tallpoppy looked scared to death.

She hadn't been at the gathering, like the rest of her clan, so she had not been prepared for the bodies hanging in the brambles or the grizzly ornaments hanging off Bluestar's person. Bluestar looked the Queen up and down before speaking.

"Why is it that you come into our camp unannounced?" she growled, unsheathing her claws. Tallpoppy flinched, and it took a second for her to reply.

"I...I was ordered by my leader Tigerstar to come deliver a message to ThunderClan. He wants all the clans to meet him at Fourtrees." Bluestar looked at Tallpoppy carefully.

"Yes...tell him we will meet him there as soon as possible." Bluestar said in an almost soothing tone, like a mother comforting her kit about a nightmare. Tallpoppy looked very surprised at Bluestar's reaction, but decided to leave while the leaving was good.

With a nod of respect to Bluestar, she turned to leave. Suddenly, Bluestar jumped her and pinned her unsheathed claws to the Queen's throat.

"I didn't say you could leave." Bluestar hissed into the Queen's ear. She looked up from her captive to the line of rogues.

"Captain Fraul!" she mewed. A rogue with black fur and gray on the ears, feet, and tail tip stepped from the line. He bowed his head to Bluestar.

"Aye Bluestar, what can I do for ya'?" he mewed in a raspy voice. Bluestar flicked her tail at Tallpoppy.

"This ShadowClan queen will remain a prisoner in the elder's den until we return." the leader said. Captain Fraul nodded and hauled Tallpoppy to her feet.

"Come on you!" he hissed. With that, he shoved her in the direction of the elder's den and sat outside it when the Queen had disappeared inside. Bluestar turned to the rogues.

"One quarter of you will stay here. The rest will come with us. Now get these lazy bastard's moving!" she hissed, flicking her tail at the assembled clan.

* * *

Brightheart gazed around the gathering hollow. WindClan and RiverClan were huddled together in a group. Apparently Tigerstar had sent messengers to them as well. ShadowClan sat opposite of them, Tigerstar sat at the head.

Bluestar turned and gave a quick order to her rogues, then stalked until she was a few fox-lengths from Tigerstar. The ShadowClan leader looked irate, to say the least. His limbs were visibly trembling with rage.

Bluestar sat down with a smirk on her face, Tallstar and Crookedstar sat a few tail-lengths to her side. Tigerstar got straight to the point.

"A little bird to me you have done something with my kits. What have you done with them, you piece of fox-dung?" he snarled. Bluestar regarded him cooly. She proceeded to tell Tigerstar in great detail about the fate of his kits. When Bluestar finished her story, Brightheart was surprised he didn't pop out of his skin because he was trembling with pure anger.

"You'll regret this Bluestar! You'll pay!" he snarled. Tigerstar then raised his tail as if on some signal. Suddenly, many cats appeared. More cats then Brightheart had ever seen in her life. Rows upon rows of cats appeared to sit behind ShadowClan.

Brightheart noticed that some of them were wearing collars studded with teeth. A small black and white tom with a teeth studded collar appeared from the ranks of cats to sit beside Tigerstar.

"This is Scourge, leader of BloodClan. He has agreed to help me with my revenge. What do you say to that, Crowfood?" hissed Tigerstar. Bluestar showed no emotion, just sat there staring back at Tigerstar. Tigerstar had enough.

"BloodClan, attack!" he yowled. No cat moved. Scourge looked at Tigerstar.

"My warriors are not your's to command Tigerstar. They will attack when I order it and no sooner." Scourge had a surprisingly high voice for a tom. Tigerstar snarled at him.

"Traitor! If you won't help me, then I'll do it myself!" he hissed. With that, he leapt at Bluestar. Brightheart closed her eyes, not wanting to see Bluestar be torn to pieces. When she opened her eyes however, a very different sight met them. Bluestar had pinned Tigerstar to the ground, her claws at his throat.

"You betrayed us Tigerstar! You will suffer!" she hissed and pressed her claws tighter on Tigerstar's throat.

"Wait!" To Brightheart's surprise, Scourge stepped forward.

"Slash upward with your claws, it cuts more efficiently." he mewed.

Bluestar nodded and slit Tigerstar's belly open. Blood sprayed out of the wound like a waterfall. Brightheart watched in horror as Tigerstar lost a life, and another, and another. Finally, the tabby lay still. A snarl on his face, having one last protest at death.

Bluestar stepped over the body to Scourge, and the two held a whispered conference. Everyone else stood rock still. The horror of what they had witnessed freezing them. Bluestar lifted her head toward Bloodclan, and yowled a command.

"I want as many of them alive as possible! They'll be useful to us! Get them!" she snarled, flicking her tail at each of the frozen clans. The Bloodclan warriors let out calls of delight and flung themselves into the mass of ShadowClan cats who were attempting to flee.

Everyone seemed to come out of their trance, any pure chaos ensued. Everybody was trying to get away, but were usually pinned down. Brightheart let out a squeak of fear as Runningnose lumbered by with his throat cut.

Turning away, her swollen belly slowing her down, Brightheart turned and ran. She made it about five steps. Ripfang stared down at her with a smug grin.

"Now, we can't have you getting away, can we?" A crushing blow to the side of the head was the last Brightheart remembered.

* * *

Ravenpaw let out a weary sigh as he entered the barn. Sandstorm slipped over to him.

"Did you find any more survivors?" she mewed. Ravenpaw shook his head.

"No, I just got a body count. There's a good few dead. Tornear, Jaggedtooth, and Graypool to name a few off the top of my head." The two cats turned to the barn witch was packed with escaped cats.

Anyone who escaped was currently hunting, sleeping in the hay piles, or attempting to nurse whatever wounds they had. Loud moans of distress and pain could be heard throughout the barn. Sandstorm looked sadly at Ravenpaw.

"We need to help these guys before we can help those who are captured. I'll see if I can find some cobwebs, we need them." Sandstorm meowed. Ravenpaw nodded and turned toward the door.

"I'll get some help and see if I can find those bodies. They deserve a proper burial." Ravenpaw slipped under the door and disappeared. Sandstorm gazed after him a moment longer before departing to complete her duties.

**A.N.: Don't forget to review! Sorry if the battle scene seemed a little rushed, I didn't know how to approach it. I haven't mentioned everybody whose died, been captured, or escaped. To avoid confusion, here are the current standings.**

**Captured:( These cats have been captured and are being held prisoner by Bloodclan, Scourge, and Bluestar.) Whitestorm, Ashpaw, Frostfur, Brindleface, Swiftpaw, Mousefur, Thornpaw, Brackenfur, Speckletail, One-eye, Dappletail, Tallpoppy, Oakfur, Littlecloud, Tallstar, Crookedstar, Stonefur, Blackclaw, Heavystep, Dawnpaw, Brightheart. (Of course) **

**Escaped:(These cats have escaped the battle and are currently hiding in Ravenpaw's barn.) Mudfur, Darkflower, Boulder, Russetfur, Ceaderpaw, Rowanpaw, Barkface, Webfoot, Tawnyfur, Onewhisker, Gorsepaw, Runningbrook, Ashfoot, Morningflower, Leapordfur, Mistyfoot, Shadepelt, Sandstorm, Ravenpaw. **

**Dead:(These are the stiffs taking a dirt nap.) Fireheart, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, Cloudtail, Longtail, Goldenflower, Willowpelt, Bramblekit, Tawnykit, Blackfoot, Runningnose, Mudclaw, Tornear, Whitetail, Jaggedtooth, Loudbelly, Mosspelt, Graypool. **

**Natureboy3: (Surrounded by dead cats in above list.)**

**Cloudtail: You got explaining to do...**

**Natureboy3:(Holds pen to paper) Wouldn't be tragic if my pen slipped and Brightheart got her throat cat? Stonefur got his spine crushed? Speckletail bleeds to death while kiting?**

**Cloudtail:O_O**

**Natueboy3: That's not a threat, that's a promise if you don't back off.**


	14. Work Brings Freedom

**A.N.:Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! Also, I've Stolen Moments into a two-shot for those that are interested.**

"Outside Now!" Brightheart's head pounded as she sat up groggily. Trying to ignore her headache, she followed the other prisoners out of the badger den into the cool morning air. Bluestar and Darkstripe sat a few fox-lengths away, staring at their prisoners.

"Everyone form up in groups of three, now!" Captain Fraul snarled. Brightheart moved slowly, morning sickness making her very queasy. Taking a spot next to Stonefur and Tallpoppy, Brightheart reflected on her current situation.

After rounding up whom they could at Fourtrees, the prisoners had been herded back to ThunderClan territory. Scourge and most of BloodClan were currently staying in RiverClan and ShadowClan territory. A few BloodClan and rogues were on guard duty, pacing around the edges of the clearing where the badger den was located.

"Are you okay Brightheart? You look ill." Stonefur noted. Brightheart shook her head, trying to focus on the world around her.

"I'm fine Stonefur, just a little hungry." Brightheart mewed weakly. This was true. Brightheart hadn't eaten in almost three days. What most cats didn't know about was her pregnancy. Brightheart had gotten noticeably plumper, but if anyone suspected it, they kept quiet. Tallpoppy and the other Queens knew, but that was it. Brightheart had told them when everyone else was asleep.

"All right." Stonefur responded. Suddenly, a wave nausea rushed over Brightheart and she lost her balance. Stonefur and Tallpoppy quickly helped Brightheart to her feet. They stood on either side of her, propping Brightheart up. Blinking through the nausea, Brightheart tried to focus on what Captain Fraul was telling everyone else.

"You will group with the same two cats every time we do roll call. If one of your group is missing, the other two will be swiftly punished."

"Can we have something to eat?" Fernpaw mewed, stepping away from where she stood with Dawnpaw and Thornpaw. Captain Fraul's response was to deliver a crushing blow to the side of Fernpaw's head followed by scratching a deep gash in the side of her face. Fernpaw squealed with pain and terror. Captain Fraul stuck his face next to hers.

"You don't speak unless you're spoken to. Got that you tramp?" Fernpaw nodded, not getting up from the ground. Captain Fraul addressed the other prisoners.

"All of you move!" Slowly, everybody followed Captain Fraul as he disappeared through the ferns. Brightheart glanced back over her shoulder to see Dustpelt helping Fernpaw to her feet. Turning away, Brightheart continued walking, trying hard to ignore a light kicking coming from her stomach.

Brightheart gazed through the sunlight at the pile of rocks. They had arrived at another clearing. A large pile of rocks sat on one side. There was nothing very important looking about them. The rock's size ranged from a paw to several cats. Captain Fraul's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"All right, listen up! I want you to move these rocks to the other side of the clearing! Now!"

Everyone looked around in confusion. Then started to push the rocks. As Swiftpaw and Ashpaw pushed a particularly large rock past where Captain Fraul was standing, Swiftpaw decided to ask a question.

"Why are we moving all these rocks?" he panted. Captain Fraul gave him a wicked smile.

"Work brings freedom," he mewed simply. Both apprentices brightened up considerately at this.

"You mean we can work for our freedom? Let's go!" Both young cats began to push the boulder with great enthusiasm. Brightheart looked up from her rock as she watched them go. She doubted they could actually work for their freedom, but what else could it mean? Putting the question out of her mind, Brightheart set back to work.

* * *

Stonefur stumbled into the badger den with everyone else, flopping down on a nest of ferns. He and the other prisoners had spent the day shoving boulders back and forth across the clearing.

Once they had been moved to one side, the guards had them moved back to the other side. It had been a complete waste of energy as far as he was concerned. He was too tired to think about the rock's purpose. He just wanted to sleep. A dark tabby BloodClan warrior came in and prodded him roughly.

"Bluestar wants to see you." Stonefur reluctantly got up and followed the BloodClan warrior through the undergrowth to Bluestar's den. Bluestar was waiting at the entrance to the den.

"You may go Stonefleck." The rogue nodded and walked off. To Stonefur's surprise, Bluestar had removed the pelt and teeth she usually wore. Her fur looked clean and well groomed, as if she had been preparing for the meeting.

Stonefur followed Bluestar into the den. He gave a cringe at what he saw. The walls of the den were completely covered in spider webs. Here and there, a spider sat waiting patiently for a fly to wander into its sticky trap. Bluestar flicked her tail to where a very fat pigeon sat.

"Go ahead, eat Stonefur. You must be hungry." Stonefur didn't need any encouragement. He dove in and made quick work of the fresh-kill, barely coming up for air until the bones were licked clean. Swiping his pink tongue around his jaws, he sat up. Bluestar was in the same spot, watching him with a glint in her eyes. A thrush sat on the floor next to her.

"Have some more." Stonefur stared back at Bluestar, a feeling of uneasiness coming over him. He didn't like the way Bluestar was staring at him like he was the fresh-kill.

"No thanks, Bluestar. I'm grateful and all, but I must be going..." Stonefur stepped toward the exit. Bluestar quickly sprang in front of him, blocking his path. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"I insist!" she snarled. Stonefur nodded quickly and crouched down to eat the thrush. He ate slowly, keeping an eye on Bluestar. Suddenly, Bluestar stepped delicately forward, her hips gently swishing back and forth.

Settling down next to Stonefur, she rubbed her flank against his. Stonefur had stopped eating, feeling very uncomfortable. He quickly stepped away, making another try for the exit. Bluestar was on top of him in a flash. She planted an unsheathed paw on the tom's neck. She gently ran her tongue across his fur at the same time.

"Now, now, Stonefur. You're a very good looking tom. Did you know that? There's a lot of despicable she-cats out there. So I guess it's my job to protect you. Okay?" Stonefur never had a chance to respond. Bluestar flipped him over so he was belly-up. The ThunderClan leader was pressing her full weight on him, staring into his eyes, her scent completely clogging his thoughts.

**A.N.:Don't forget to review and check out Stolen Moments! Peace out!**


	15. Selected

**A.N.: Hey Everybody! I know that Bluestar is Stonefur's mother, that was kind of the idea. *Evil grin***

**Feathercloud13 and Wildstar07: I was wondering how long it would take someone to figure that out. We just finished our Holocaust unit in school. A very interesting piece of history. Night is a very good novel, I'd recommend it to anyone. Also, have you guys seen the movie, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas? I didn't cry, but I got a serious lump in my throat at the end of the movie. It's sad!**

The next two weeks were very monotonous. Get up in the morning, go shove rocks around all day, collapse on your prickly nest at night, repeat. Everybody was starting to show the effects of hard work and little food. All the prisoners were much thinner, most of them you could see their ribs.

Except Brightheart. The she-cat looked fairly similar as she had before she was captured. The weight she gained during pregnancy was worked off during the day. Brightheart was currently standing with Stonefur and Tallpoppy as roll call was taken.

Tallpoppy was casting Brightheart nervous glances every now and again. Having experienced pregnancy several times for herself, she knew Brightheart would be close to kiting, and no cat had any herbs to help her. No borage for milk. How would she keep the kits alive?

Would she even take care of them? Tallpoppy knew what had happened with Ripfang, and she wouldn't blame Brightheart for making such a decision. Her attention was diverted as the rogues finished roll call. After things began to quiet down, Captain Fraul began to speak.

"The following prisoners will not be going to work today. They will stay behind while alternative activities are arranged for them." Everybody was silent as Captain Fraul began to name cats.

Crookedstar. Whitestorm. One-eye. Dustpelt. Ashpaw. Heavystep.

These were some of the prisoners that had fared the worst. These cats were the skinniest, the weakest. Ashpaw sprang forward, his thin body leaping around with delight. The apprentice's sunk-in eyes shone with happiness as he jumped around in circles.

"We must be getting our freedom! That's it! I know it! They're going to reward us for all our hard work!" One-eye and Heavystep followed slowly, whispering quietly to each other. Whitestorm stayed a moment, murmuring quietly to the closest ThunderClan cats. He then walked over to sit beside the others, head held high.

Crookedstar lingered a bit longer, gazing at each prisoner slowly. His tired eyes remained expressionless. He whispered quietly to Leapordfur so only the RiverClan deputy could hear.

"Leapordfur, if anything should happen to me, you'll have to take care of things while I'm gone." Leapordfur stared at her leader a moment longer, confusion in her eyes. Crookedstar smiled gently at her, and gave her an affectionate lick before turning away to join the other "special" prisoners.

"Everybody move out!" Captain Fraul shouted. Brightheart gazed over her shoulder as the selected prisoners were marched off in the opposite direction. Ashpaw was the last to leave. He waved his tail at Brightheart in farewell, his eyes shining with hope.

Brightheart sadly watched him go as he and the other prisoners were marched through the trees. Brightheart turned away, blinking back tears. _They'll all be fine. They're just going to do some easier work. _Brightheart thought. Deep down inside, she knew that wasn't true.

* * *

Tallpoppy tried to go to sleep, but she couldn't. The selected prisoners had not been there when they returned from work. Nobody talked about it. Their fate wasn't a mystery. All of a sudden, she was jerked from her weariness by a loud screech.

Tallpoppy was on her feet in a flash. Everybody else was awake, trying to find out the problem in the darkness and confusion. Tallpoppy squeezed over to Stonefur who was sitting up in his nest, blinking sleep from his eyes.

"Stonefur, Brightheart must be having her kits! Let's hurry!" She said urgently. Stonefur looked startled, but quickly nodded. The tom's eyes were filled with determination.

Both cats made their way in the direction of the screech. Pushing through a crowd of cats, they met a horrible sight. Littlecloud stepped away to them silently, his head hung low.

"I...I'm sorry. Something went wrong. There was nothing I could have done." he mewed in a hoarse voice.

There lay Brightheart, unmoving, stretched out in a pool of her own blood. The dead she-cat had a peaceful, angelic expression on her face. Brightheart had found her freedom. It had come in the form of death.

* * *

**(A mob of very angry looking people and StarClan warriors run by screaming and yelling. They disappear, and all is quiet.)**

**Natureboy3: (Pops out of a nearby trash can. Looks around and sees the coast is clear. He jumps up and pumps his fist in the air.) I win! One of the great things about being the author is that it gives me an advantage should I become locked in a battle of wits with a chase involving a mob of angry reviewers! No reviewer or StarClan warrior will defeat the awesome Necromagic of Natureboy3! **

**(Cloudtail appears out of nowhere and jumps Natureboy3.)**

**Natureboy3: No! Ow! Not the face! Ah! My spleen! Ow! I don't think my spine is supposed to bend that way!**

**A.N.: No flames! No flames! No flames! Review, and if you want, I can help Brightheart out! Or should I leave her dead? Your choice! **


	16. Impaled

**A.N.: Hey Everyone! How did you like the last chapter?**

**Cloudtail: (Screams in fury and sinks his claws into the ground)**

**Natureboy3: Ooh, touchy aren't we? Anyway, I know most of my chapters have been a bit dark. But if I've got anything to say about it, this chapter will be one of the darkest yet. (Crosses his arms and smiles) **

**Luckily, I do. What horror do I have in store for our feline friends this time? Who will get the ax? You'll have to read on to find out. Let's get this show on the road.**

_Brightheart sat up slowly, her whole body throbbing with pain. Looking around, she realized she was in StarClan. Squinting through the agony, the she-cat saw Cloudtail standing before her. The deceased tom padded forward wordlessly and pressed his nose to Brightheart's. Slowly, the pain eased and Brightheart felt strength returning to her tired limbs. Stepping away from Cloudtail, Brightheart mewed quietly._

"_I'm sorry Cloudtail, I tried as hard as I could. It wasn't enough. I'm ready to join you in StarClan." To her surprise, Cloudtail shook his head._

"_No, Brightheart. You're not dead yet, your body is still hanging on to life. Your life's work is not complete, you have to go back." Brightheart didn't know how to respond after hearing she was to go back to that living hell her life had become. So, she pressed into Cloudtail's side. The pair sat there, purring contentedly until the dream dissolved into nothingness._

* * *

Brightheart let out a moan as she came to her senses. Sitting up, one sound came to her ears.

"Brightheart's alive!" Looking around, she saw most of the other prisoners crowding around her.

"Alright, that's enough! Everyone, back off and give her some air!" Slowly, the crowd parted and went back to sleep. The only ones left were Tallpoppy, Stonefur, and Littlecloud.

"It's a miracle," Littlecloud breathed. Brightheart nodded.

"Starclan came to me in a dream." The other three prisoners did not press her about her experience.

"W-where are my kits?" Brightheart mewed shakily. Tallpoppy moved aside to show three still, unmoving forms. The three kits all looked identical to Brightheart, all were she-cats. Their spines were twisted in a horrible birth defect.

"They were all stillborn. I'm sorry." Littlecloud mewed. Brightheart pressed her nose into her dead kit's fur and sobbed quietly. Raising her head, she looked at the first kit.

"This one will be known as Firekit. The second one will be known as Graykit. The final one will be known as Cloudkit." Tallpoppy nodded.

"Wonderful names. Would you like me to help you bury them?" Brightheart shook her head.

"No, I must do it on my own," Brightheart said with finality. Littlecloud nodded.

"Okay, let us know if we can help you in any way." The three cats turned to find their nest as Brightheart picked up her three kits and carried them out into the night.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brightheart looked up to see the form of Doomeye standing guard. The rogue stopped short when he saw the three kits. He was quiet for a minute, the spoke. His voice was cracked with sadness.

"I'll help you." Before Brightheart could speak, Doomeye took Cloudkit and Graykit from her with surprising gentleness. Mute with surprise, Brightheart nodded her thanks and padded through the ferns. A few fox-lengths in, she stopped and proceeded to dig a shallow grave.

When she had finished, Doomeye lowered the kits into the grave with the same surprising gentleness he had before. As the last pawful of dirt covered the grave, the two wordlessly padded back. Stopping at the mouth of the badged den, Doomeye spoke again.

"Wait here." Brightheart was quiet as he padded away. A heartbeat later, the guard returned with two doves and a rabbit clamped in his jaws. He dropped them in Brightheart's feet. The she-cat's eyes went wide with amazement.

"You and your friends deserve a good meal. Now go on before someone catches you out." Her head swarming with confusion, Brightheart picked up the fresh kill and disappeared into the den.

* * *

Dawn brought little relief from the night's events. The prisoners stood quietly as the guards took role call. When everything was quiet, Captain Fraul spoke.

"The following prisoner will not be going to work today. This prisoner will stay her and alternative activities will be arranged." Everyone was quiet in the silence that followed, waiting for the name of the prisoner who would go to their death.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Featherpaw.

Bluestar materialized out of nowhere and grasped the young she-cat's scruff painfully. Featherpaw let out a sob of despair as she was dragged out into the middle of the empty space. Bluestar dropped her roughly and opened her mouth to speak. She never did. Ripfang walked smugly up from the line of guards and whispered something into Bluestar's ear.

The leader halted, and her mouth formed into a cruel smile. Nodding her approval, she stepped away to give Ripfang some room. With a howl of delight, he was on top of the young cat. Brightheart closed her eyes. She did not want to see what was happening to the poor apprentice, she had already experienced it herself.

After what appeared to be hours, even though it was probably a few minutes, Ripfang yowled very loudly while Featherpaw let out a quiet sob of pain. Stepping away from the quivering victim, Ripfang panted happily. With a nod from Bluestar, two more guards came from the line. Bluestar flicked her tail at Featherpaw.

"Take her away, you know what to do."

"No!" A gray streak broke through the guards and rammed one guard away before turning on the other two. It was Stormpaw!

"Featherpaw! Run!" Stormpaw yowled. Guards had Stormpaw pinned down before Featherpaw could move. Clearing the way for Bluestar, the leader stuck her face in Strompaw's. Bluestar didn't speak, she just grinned again. She simply unsheathed her claws and separated Stormpaw's head from his body with one simple swipe.

The ThunderClan leader didn't blink as blood spattered across her body. With a whispered conference from Bluestar, the guards dragged Featherpaw off, the apprentice yowling with grief at her lost brother. With a tail flick from Bluestar, the rest of the prisoners were herded back into the den for the rest of the day.

* * *

Brightheart breathed in the fresh air as she came to the entrance of the den. Twilight was rapidly ending, and Brightheart wanted a gulp of fresh air before retiring for the night. Gazing past her guards, she saw a sickening sight. There was Stormpaw's head, stuck on a stick at the entrance to Bluestar's den. Shuddering with horror, Brightheart shut her eyes.

"Please...Brightheart...help me." Brightheart looked up, her eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw dropped open in shock. There was Featherpaw, impaled on a tree branch at her hips a few tail lengths above Brightheart's head.

The branch was missing any vital parts, ensuring a long, painful death that would probably take days. Featherpaw's forelegs dangled uselessly below her, as if reaching out for help. Brightheart blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry Featherpaw. There's nothing I can do." Featherpaw nodded.

"Good luck Brightheart." Brightheart turned moved back into the den, but sleep would not come. Every few heartbeats you could hear a quiet sob or gasp of pain coming from above the entrance.

**Natureboy3: Was that chapter awesome or what? (Ducks calmly as an assorted arsenal of deadly weapons flies over his head) Don't forget to review! Or you shall feel the awesome Necromagic of Natureboy3! **


	17. Liberation

**A.N.: Hey everybody! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, I've been busy on other stories. I have reenabled Private Messaging, so give me a shout out if you wish. I know a lot of you have been looking forward to this chapter, so let's get going.**

"He's dead! Scourge is dead!" Brightheart awoke from her nest as a panicked yowling filled the clearing. Moving out into the night, she saw the clearing filled with confused BloodClan warriors. She ran over to where Doomeye was observing the chaos.

"Doomeye, what's going on?" She mewed above the noise.

"Scourge and Bone are dead in their nests, murdered. I've been hearing talk amongst the other guards. Darkstripe and a few others want more power, so they decided to get BloodClan out of the way."

"They seem to think that if BloodClan is gone, they'll somehow be promoted. Don't ask me why they think that. Anyway, BloodClan has no reason to hang around here with your crazy leader if the commanding cats are gone. See, they're clearing out now."

What the guard said was true. Most of the BloodClan warriors had already fled toward the twoleg place. Bluestar was trying to restore order, without any effect.

"Where are all you cowards going? Get back here!" she yowled. All the other prisoners had already come out of the den and were watching the last cat retreat into the bushes.

Bluestar was left standing in the middle of the clearing, screaming and cursing in the early dawn light. The rest of the rogues were standing at the edge of the clearing, unsure of what to do. Bluestar turned to glare at the prisoners.

"This is all your fault! You will all die!" she declared, taking a threatening step forward.

"Charge! Let's get them out of our forest!" Brightheart turned to see all the escaped clan cats along with Ravenpaw and Barley charging into the clearing. Taken by surprise, the rogues turned and fled. Bluestar glared at the prisoners, their liberators, and the only remaining rogue, Doomeye.

"This isn't over! I'll have my revenge! And you'll all die slowly, oh so slowly!" With that, Bluestar turned and vanished into the bushes. There was happy reunions as the prisoners talked with their old friends. It had seemed ages ago since they last saw each other. Sandstorm stepped from the throng up to Brightheart.

"Brightheart, how are you? Are you okay?" Brightheart let out a light purr.

"I'm fine Sandstorm, thanks to you and the others. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." Brightheart led Sandstorm to where Doomeye was sitting watching the mass of cats. Introductions were made, and Sandstorm and Brightheart were able to fill each other in on what had happened to them. Brightheart finally asked what had been on her mind the past few days.

"Doomeye, what happened to you when you helped me bury my kits? Why didn't you leave with the other rogues?" Doomeye let out a sad sigh.

"I'll explain everything. Let's find somewhere quiet." Doomeye led the two she-cats to a quiet glade outside of camp. Sitting down on the forest floor, he began his story.

"I was born in twoleg place, as you call it. It was me and my brother alone with our mother. I can't recall much about my father, Ripfang and I were so young. All I know is that some twolegs came in a funny monster one day. My father tried to dive them off, but the twolegs grabbed him around the neck with a long stick that had a shiny loop at the end. They threw him into the back of the monster and went away. I never saw him again."

"We never lived in the nests, just in the alleyways and backyards. Life was fairly decent until BloodClan drove us out. Before that, we mostly lived on scraps that the twolegs gave us and the occasional dead rat. When we were driven out into the forest, we had no way of knowing if the groups of cats were friend or foe, so we kept our distance."

Doomeye closed his eyes and took a shuddering breather, as if recalling a bad memory.

"Go on." Sandstorm encouraged.

"My mother was always good to us. She never knew how to hunt, so she would scavenge. Often there wasn't enough for all of us, so she would let us have her portion of whatever she would bring back. She became very thin, but always she took care of us first. That's when he came."

"Who?" Brightheart questioned. Doomeye's voice filled with hate as he continued.

"I never knew his name. I always assumed he came from twoleg place, but he never told us where he came from. He knew how to hunt, he became the provider for our family. My mother was so grateful. Everyday he would question her about her past, and my mother would be happy to share. He became especially interested when my mother told him about how her mate had been taken by the twolegs."

Doomeye paused his story. The tom kept his eyes shut and tore at the ground with his claws. His voice shook as he resumed his story.

"One day he and my mother went on a little walk at night. My brother and I were older, so we were allowed to stay by ourselves for short periods. We were told to stay in our den, but we didn't listen. We wanted to see what adventure they might be having."

"So we snuck out and followed them. As they stopped, we hid in nearby bush and listened to them talk. I can't remember what they were saying, but it was like that tom was asking my mother something. My mother refused. Before I knew it, he was on top of her...f-forcing her to mate with him."

Sandstorm and Brightheart stood in shocked silence.

"I turned away, terrified for my mother. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew that my mother was probably in danger. How would Ripfang and I survive if she was gone? Ripfang never looked away though. He watched the whole thing, his eyes were lit up with some sort of fascination. I guess that's why Ripfang was always interested in she-cats. Anyway, after he was done, he went away."

"I never saw him again. Ripfang and I snuck back home and pretended we knew nothing when my mother arrived. It was several moons later that my mother gave birth. That tom had gotten her pregnant. Me and Ripfang tried so hard to help her, but we were still young. And there was so much blood. My mother died that night. There was nothing we could do. So, we became drifters."

"We would move around the area, scrounging for food and sleeping where we could. Ripfang was older, and I looked up to him. But that began to waver as time went on. Sometimes he would bring a she-cat to the den where we were staying, and then I would be sent to go hunt or something like that. I tried to stop him. I didn't want any she-cat to go through what my mother had gone through."

"I couldn't help them, and I couldn't help you Brightheart. It was sometime later that we were approached by Darkstripe. He described all the riches we would get by serving Bluestar. Ripfang only went for the she-cats. I had never been anywhere without my brother, so I went with him. I don't care for my brother anymore. I can't stand what he does to those so young, so innocent."

Doomeye's head hung and he let out a deep sigh, his story finished. While Sandstorm went to comfort the rogue, Brightheart went back into the clearing. The bodies of he slain had been placed neatly in the center of the open space so they could be mourned for before being buried.

Brightheart looked to see RiverClan apprentice licking the still face of Featherpaw. The apprentice was a golden color with white paws and gray eyes.

"Featherpaw! My lovely Featherpaw! What have they done to you? Please wake up! I need you!"

Featherpaw didn't respond. The apprentice's eyes clouded with anger.

"They will pay for this! They will pay for hurting her!" The young cat turned and charged into the undergrowth.

"Grasspaw! Come back!" Leapordfur called.

"Who was that?" Brightheart asked.

"That was Grasspaw. He''s was padding after for Featherpaw for some time. Poor Grasspaw. He's really good at breaking his trail, so there's no chance of finding him. I just hope he doesn't do anything mousebrained."

* * *

Bluestar was furious, though she didn't show it. The ThunderClan leader stared down at the swirling water of the gorge. Her rogues stood a few tail-lengths behind her, awaiting orders.

"Fraul! Get yourself over here!"

Captain Fraul sat down beside Bluestar. Bluestar put her right forepaw on Fraul's shoulder, digging in with her claws.

"Fraul, I gave you orders to make sure BloodClan stayed in line. In case you haven't noticed, they're gone. What should I do with you?"

"But Bluestar, I..." Bluestar cut Fraul off.

"There's no room in my group for bunglers...So I'm afraid you'll have to go!" Moving her paw in a quick motion, Bluestar shoved Fraul over the edge. He disappeared with a scream of despair. After watching Fraul go under the water for the last time, Bluestar called Ripfang over.

"Ripfang, you've done a lot of good work here lately. How does the rank of Captain..."

"Featherpaw!"

Bluestar didn't see what was behind her, but she sidestepped just in time. Grasspaw and Ripfang went over the side of the gorge. Bluestar watched them being carried away. She shook her head.

"Pity. You would have made a good Captain, Ripfang." The crazy she-cat turned and stalked away.

* * *

Ripfang hauled his wet body out of the shallows onto the riverbank. Behind him, the current was quickly carrying Grasspaw's lifeless body away. The current had carried him many miles downstream.

The young cat had kept yowling about a feather something. Oh well, it hadn't been hard to drown him. A smile crept across Ripfang's face. He would return to the forest. Brightheart would be his! Ripfang began to think out loud as he walked upriver.

"What was that my brother was always telling me about? It doesn't matter. She-cat's can't tell up from down. That Brightheart is in her prime! I will have her!"

**A.N.:Grasspaw belongs to Uplate, I just made up a description because I was too lazy to figure out what he really looked like. Don't forget to review! Just click the little button! You know you want to!**


	18. New Leader

**A.N.:Hey everyone! There's only a few chapters left until Exile is completed. We're nearing the end people, and I've one or two more things up my sleeve. Just though I'd let you know. I've been looking forward to this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Let's get going.**

**P.S.: I can't remember if I've killed Tallstar or not. I'm pretty sure I have, but not totally. Let's just say he's dead, it fits in with the plot. I'm really sorry to drop this on you guys if I haven't killed him yet. It was a lapse of judgement on my part. **

Emerging from the den, Brightheart filled her lungs with crisp morning air. It felt good for a bit of peace and quiet before things got going. It had been three sunrises since Bluestar and her rogues had been driven out.

All the survivors decided to make their temporary camps nearby for safety. Patrols had reported they were making their home in WindClan territory. Padding over to where Littlecloud was taking a vole from the fresh-kill pile, Brightheart chose a mouse for herself and sat down to eat.

"The other deputies are going to receive their names and nine lives from StarClan. I walked with our warrior ancestors last night. They told me who is to be the new leader of ThunderClan." Littlecloud said. Brightheart nodded, chewing a bit of mouse.

"Who is it?"

"It is to be you." Brightheart almost choked on her mouse.

"W-what? How can I be leader? It can't be me! There must be some mistake!" Littlecloud gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry Brightheart. You'll be fine. The other deputies are leaving soon, so be ready. None of the medicine cats can be spared to come with you, but don't worry. StarClan will guide you." Brightheart abandoned the remains of her mouse and walked away, her mind spinning.

How could she of all cats be the leader of ThunderClan? Brightheart, the ugly tramp with only one eye and ear, who had almost no training, and had received her warrior name unofficially. How would she bare the strain of clan troubles? _If _they managed to survive Bluestar's rampage.

Her mind still reeling, she stepped into the clearing where the deputies waited. It seemed as if they already knew that Brightheart was coming with them, for the three cats simply nodded to her before starting to walk. Following them, Brightheart reflected on their current situation. Blackfoot had been killed, so the cat taking his place would be Darkflower.

Brightheart hoped that the other she-cat felt more confident then she did, for her legs were shaking and her teeth were chattering. Reaching the edge of ThunderClan territory, they made their way along the border of ShadowClan and WindClan. Leapordfur and Deadfoot seemed cool and calm, as if they already knew what was going to happen.

Darkflower's face was filled with determination, as if nothing could stop her. And there she was, shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. Brightheart looked down at the ground. Her eyes were burning with shame. Is this how the future leader of ThunderClan presented herself? She was like a trembling like a little kit afraid of the dark! The rest of the journey passed uneventfully, leaving Brightheart alone with her thoughts.

The four cats walked in complete silence, making Brightheart feel even more isolated. The Thunderpath was deserted, letting them cross easily. The sun was going down as Brightheart and the others reached the cave leading to the Moonstone. With unspoken agreement, Leapordfur went into the cave first while the other three settled down to wait.

It was a long time before she came out. Nodding to the three cats, the new RiverClan leader made her may off into the darkness back to camp. Next went Deadfoot, then Darkflower. Brightheart watched as Darkstar vanished into the darkness toward camp. She was on her own now. Making her way into the tunnel, she walked along with the sides of the cave brushing her fur.

Just as she was about to panic, the tunnel opened up into a large cavern. The Moonstone stood at the far side, several tail-lengths high. Try to calm her breathing, Brightheart slowly approached and settled down beside the stone. Taking one last breath, she pressed the tip of her nose against it. It felt like liquid fire, but she couldn't move. Stars swirled around her vision before it faded away altogether.

* * *

When Brightheart awoke, her eyes were wide with surprise. She was at Fourtrees, the great oaks seemed to touch the stars. Then she noticed something else: the stars were moving. Downward they spiraled until they touch the ground.

Brightheart wasn't sure how long she stood there watching, but finally the ranks of StarClan were assembled around her. Looking around, Brightheart saw Fireheart, Graystripe, Cinderpelt, and all the other victims of Bluestar's lunacy. A loud voice rang out that seemed to belong to every cat there.

"Welcome, Brightheart. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Brightheart's voice was shaking, but she managed to reply.

"Yes, I'm ready." The ranks parted and the first cat came forward. It was Tawnykit, one of the first cat to be struck down by Bluestar.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan." Pressing her nose to Brightheart's, the she-cat shut her eyes as she received her first life. Brightheart felt dizzy as the kit departed and went to sit down amongst her ancestors. Her brother came next. Bramblekit pressed his nose to Brightheart's and mewed in a clear voice.

"With this life I give you justice. Use it well to judge the actions of others." When the pain had receded and Bramblekit moved back, the third cat came forward. It was Willowpelt.

"With this life I give you loyalty to know what is right. Use it well to judge your clan in times of trouble." After the pain from this life was gone, the next cat stepped up, this time it was Longtail.

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out your duties as a leader." Brightheart gasped as what seemed to be pure power running through her veins. She felt as if she could run forever. The fifth cat to come up was Goldenflower.

"With this life I give you protection. Use to care for your clan as a mother does for her kits." This was probably the most painful life yet. Brightheart was beginning to understand what a mother felt when she looked at her kits, the urge to kill in order to keep them safe. The sixth cat was Graystripe. The tom gave her a comforting smile before pressing her nose to her's.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it to train the young cats of your clan." After receiving her sixth life, Cinderpelt came up. Her limp was gone and her eyes were clear and bright.

"With this life I give you compassion. Use it to care for the elders of your clan and all cats weaker then yourself." After the pain had vanished yet again, the first of the final two cats came forward. Brightheart felt herself soar when she saw Cloudtail padding forward. A purr rose form her chest as she pressed noses with the white tom.

"With this life I give you love. Use it well for cats in your care." There was no pain in this life, only warmth. Brightheart felt joy as the love she felt for Cloudtail flowed through her stronger then ever. The life they would have shared if Bluestar had not stole it away from them. After he was finished, Cloudtail turned to move back.

"No...don't go..." Brightheart begged quietly. Cloudtail turned back to her and nuzzled her affectionatly.

"I have never left you Brightheart. I'll always watch over you until it is your time to join me." Giving her one more reassuring lick, he padded back to his place among the ranks. The final cat to step forward was Fireheart. His pelt glowed like and ember and his eyes shone. He bowed his head to Brightheart.

"Welcome Brightheart. Here's your ninth life." Pressing his nose to Brightheart, he announced in a strong voice.

"With this life I give you nobility, certainty, and faith. Use it well to lead your clan in the was of StarClan and the warrior code." Stepping back, Fireheart began again.

"I hail you by your new name, Brightstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine live of a leader and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity." Brightstar surged with pride as the StarClan warriors began to chant her name.

"Brightstar! Brightstar! Brightstar!" Looking into Cloudtail's loving look was the last thing she remembered before waking up.

* * *

When Brightstar woke up, she felt full of energy. Turning and padding out to the cave's entrance, she filled her lungs with the cool night air. A voice broke the silence before she could move.

"Well, if it isn't the leader all high and mighty." Brightstar turned to see Bluestar sitting on a nearby rock. She glared at Bluestar with her good eye and unsheathed her claws.

"Don't get excited. I'm not here to kill you. Yet anyway. I've decided to give you one more chance. Surrender to me, or fight me and you'll all die. You'll have it worst off. I will see to that."

"Get lost." Brightheart retorted. Bluestar sprang over to her.

"Fine, bitch! Just remember when you see those you care about dying slowly, remember that it could've been prevented." Bluestar turned and ran into the darkness.

"No! Do you hear me Bluestar? This is the bitch that will destroy you! We will fight you and we will win!" Brightstar's yowls echoed into the darkness.

**A.N.:There you have it! Don't forget to review! I took the time to type! **


	19. Fight to the Death

**A.N.: Hey everyone! This is the chapter before the last chapter. This is what you've been waiting for! The final confrontation! A quick note to those who think I fail as author: I'll take your opinion with a grain of salt. Let's get going.**

* * *

Victoria stabbed at the grass with the stick she had sharpened with a penknife. Tears ran down her face as she reflected on the letter she had received in the mail. Staring up from the rock she sat next to, dawn was just coming in.

The pale light could be seen through the branches of four great oak trees surrounding her. The twoleg looked up as a hand was placed on either shoulder. It was her roommates Kate and Cherith.

"_**Come on, Victoria. Cheer up. We're not giving up without a fight." **_Kate said. Victoria stood, wiping away her tears in the process.

"_**I know, but you saw that letter! They're going to cut this place down in a few months! How can we stop them? I keep thinking about that poor cat we found. She fought for her life, but it wasn't enough."**_

"_**That cat along with all the other animals that live in this forest wouldn't want us to give up. Now come on, we've got a protest to organize." **_Cherith put in.

Victoria smiled and walked away with her two friends, throwing away her stick as she did so. The sharpened piece of wood rolled across the grass until it came to rest at the bottom of a small embankment.

* * *

Brightstar emerged from the leader's den into the clearing. It was crowded with cats from all the clans, preparing for the battle that was approaching. Nodding good morning to the cats close to her, she sprang up onto the highrock and opened her jaws with a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" The cats gathered around her, becoming silent.

"It is time for ThunderClan to have a new deputy. I say these words before the memory of Fireheart, so his spirit may approve my choice. Sandstorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Sandstorm stood up, blinking with shock. Other cats went over to her and mewed their congratulations. Stepping through the fray, Brightstar made her way over to the other three leaders.

"Are we ready?" Brightstar asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be. All the elders, queens, and kits can stay in your camp. Everyone else will come with us." Leapordstar meowed. As the cats started to form up at the entrance to the camp, Doomeye made his way over to Brightstar. His eyes were filled with determination.

"I'm with you guys all the way. It's partially my fault this whole mess happened in the first place. The least I could do is help correct it." Brightheart pressed her nose to Doomeye's in a show of gratitude, then made her way to the front of the line to help the other leaders with final instructions.

"...do your best to keep the others calm. If the battle goes badly, we'll try to fall back and reenforce you. We may not make it. Try to cross the river and head for Barley and Ravenpaw's farm."

Darkstar was telling final instructions to a ShadowClan elder. After the elder had nodded his understanding and left, Brightstar turned to Darkstar.

"Are we ready to move?" Darkstar questioned.

"Yes, we are." Brightstar replied.

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Bluestar stood on the Great Rock, staring off into the bushes that surrounded Fourtrees. She turned to the group of rogues that stood behind her.

"Extra rations for every enemy tail you bring me." A ragged cheer came up from the rogues. Bluestar's eyes flashed as she saw movement at the edge of the hollow.

"Crosstooth, go and give them my message!" The rogue made his way halfway between the enemy who were emerging from the bushes and Bluestar. He had an incredibly high voice for a tom.

"My master wishes to give you one last chance. Surrender and you will live. Fight us and you will perish!" His reply came from an assortment of cats.

"Go soak your head!"

"Tell Bluestar it's against the warrior code to surrender to scum!"

"I'll join you when the sun freezes over!"

"I'd rather die!"

"Get out of our forest!"

Bluestar leaped down from the Great Rock to see Brightstar and the clans moving slowly but surely forward. She moved forward as well, halting her fighters when they were a few tail-lengths away. Bluestar glared at Brightstar and the other leaders.

"You still stand against me?" They all nodded.

"So be it! Attack!" She yowled. Immediately the whole hollow was filled with yowling cats. Brightstar sprang at Bluestar just to be knocked away by another rogue. Whirling around, she left a deep scratch in his side and clomped down hard on his ear. The rogue yowled for mercy and tore from the clearing.

Looking around, Brightstar saw Mistyfoot pinning down her opponent, Webfoot fighting with a nasty gash above his left eye, and Runningbrook and Barley working together to fight a pair of cats. _I must find Bluestar! _Brightstar thought.

Springing over a pair of fighting cats, she saw Bluestar at the base of one of the great oaks. She was grappling with Ravenpaw, and the tom appeared to be losing. Brightstar let out a battle cry and charged forward.

A heavy mass came out of nowhere and landed on top of her, pinning her down. Looking up, she saw the grim face of Ripfang. His rancid breath flooded over like a wave. Clamping his teeth in her scruff, her began to drag her away from the fighting.

Brightstar opened her mouth to call for help, but Ripfang clamped a paw over it.

"I'm done with this place. Your coming with me far away from here. You'll never have to worry about these forest fools again and you'll have kits until you pop. Won't that be fun?"

"Let her go, Ripfang." The grip on Brightstar was released and she landed with a thump. Scrambling up, she saw Doomeye blocking the way. Ripfang's expression changed to shock, then anger.

"Get out of my, brother!" He snarled. Doomeye didn't move.

"No. You'll never hurt another she-cat again." Ripfang trembled with rage.

"You can't take me on. I'll kill you."

"That may be. But I'll fight you. I'll fight you with all my strength." With that, the two cats flew at each other, claws unsheathed.

Ripfang rammed into Doomeye, sending him down. Crushing all his weight, Doomeye went limp. To Brightstar's surprise, Ripfang released his brother. The two stood glaring at each other. Then, Doomeye spoke.

"You're right brother. You were right all along. I'll tell you what, let's take this she-cat together. We can share her later. Do we have a deal?" Ripfang nodded and turned toward Brightstar. Before she could move, Doomeye threw himself onto Ripfang and hooked his claws around his neck.

"I'm sorry Ripfang." Doomeye said sadly. With that, he tore his claws across Ripfang's throat. The tom stood still for a moment, then simply fell over. The tom that had caused Brightstar so much grief had died just like that.

Doomeye simply nodded in respect to Brightstar and hurled himself into the fray. Remembering what she had been doing, Brightstar turned to see if Bluestar was still there. Sure enough, she was.

The crazy feline had pinned Ravenpaw down, not before giving him many scratches and cuts, with her teeth bared. Brightstar practically flew over to them. She was a heartbeat too late. Cutting Ravenpaw's throat, she turned to face her next opponent.

"Barkface! We need you now!" Brightstar yowled to where the medicine cat was a few fox-lengths away. As she turned back, Bluestar rammed into her, sending Brightstar rolling down and embankment. Rolling to a stop, Brightstar made to get up, but tripped on a stick that lay next to her.

Bluestar yowled with victory and hurled down towards her. Time seemed to have stopped. Brightstar realized the stick at her paws had been sharpened to a fine point. Without a thought, Brightstar grabbed the stick and moved it point upward.

For the first time ever, she saw pure terror in Bluestar's eyes. Too late did she try to change direction. The stick went in through her neck and came out the other side. Bluestar let out a scream and went limp.

Rolling away from her, Brightstar watched as Bluestar came back to life, screaming and snarling. She went limp again, and again, and again. Turning one more time to Brightstar, the stick still impaling her neck, she simply spat at her.

With that, she slumped over and was still, a mist covering her eyes.

**A.N.: Today is my birthday, no joke. I want lots and lots of reviews for my birthday! My poll has been closed, thanks to all who voted. Next chapter will be the last. Please review! **


	20. Lunarstorm

**A.N.: Hey everyone! This is it. I have to say, I'm a little sad to end this story since it's so popular. Never did I imagine I would get so many reviews! You guys are awesome! This may be a little short, forgive me for that. As promised, here is the final chapter and conclusion of Exile.**

Brightstar stared across the battlefield. The fighting halted and everyone stared at the limp body of Bluestar at her paws.

"Retreat!"

Brightstar watched as the rogues scattered, moving as fast as their paws would allow them to. Moving down toward the Great Rock, she watched as Sandstorm, her deputy, came over to give her report.

"Everything seems to be okay, Brightstar. Of few cats went to chase of the rogues, but no casualties."

"Almost no casualties." Brightstar mewed sadly. She motioned to where Barkface was hunched over Ravenpaw.

"Oh no..." Sandstorm mewed. The two she-cats ran over to their fallen comrade. Barkface stepped away and let out a deep sigh.

"His wound is too serious. There's nothing I can do. Ravenpaw is on his way to StarClan." Brightheart stepped over to where the black feline lay. The wound in his throat was still seeping blood and his breathing was incredibly shallow.

His eyes flickered open as the ThunderClan leader approached.

"Hello, Brightstar." He rasped. Ravenpaw tried to stand up, but Brightstar waved him back down with her tail.

"Lie still, you need your rest. Your going to be okay. We'll get you fixed up." Brightstar didn't sound as if she was convincing herself, and Ravenpaw knew it.

"No, I can see it in your eyes. I'm a goner. It's okay, I feel ready to die. It was an honor to fight with you and the rest of the clans."

Brightstar blinked back tears and bowed her head to touch the top of Ravenpaw's.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this past ThunderClan apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in service to ThunderClan and all the clans. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He shall be known as Ravenwing. Let StarClan receive him with honor."

Brightstar stepped back, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Ravenwing! Ravenwing! Ravenwing!"

A crowd had gathered, and the assembled cats began to chant Ravenwing's new name. Ravenwing's eyes glowed with happiness.

"Thank...you...all..." His eyes shut for the final time and his body went limp. Sandstorm came up and set her tail on Brightstar's shoulder.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Brightstar watched as the clan went on as normal. It had been three days since the death of Ravenwing, and the whole clan had sat vigil for their lost friend. Speckletail had finally given birth, two healthy she-kits, Treekit and Olivekit.

Barley had returned to his farm, promising to come and help the clans again whenever he was needed. Brightstar looked over to see Doomeye carrying a bundle of fresh moss to the apprentice's den and Swiftpaw carrying a bundle of herbs to the medicine den.

Brightstar had offered the rogue a place in ThunderClan, and with no home or family he was happy to accept. Swiftpaw had taken a keen interest in becoming a medicine cat, since ThunderClan had none.

_We'll be in good paws when he becomes our medicine cat. _Brightstar thought. Standing up, she walked over to where Doomeye was just coming out of the apprentice's den.

"Doomeye, can you tell me the name of your mother?" Brightstar asked. Doomeye looked surprised. He became very quiet, then his eyes lit up with happiness of the memory.

"Lunaria. Her name was Lunaria." Brightstar nodded and made her way over to the high rock. Tilting back her head, she parted her jaws in a yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a clan meeting!"

Cats came out dens and settled around their leader, waiting for her announcement. Brightstar leaped down and scanned the crowd until she found who she was looking for.

"Doomeye, will you please come forward?" The tom looked perplexed, but waded through the assembled clan until he stood in front of Brightstar.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I now ask that you take away the name from the cat you see before you for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as clan leader, and the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment forward he will be known as Lunarstorm."

Resting her muzzle on top of Lunarstorm's head, she stepped back as the clan began to chant his name.

"Lunarstorm! Lunarstorm! Lunarstorm!"

Lunarstorm gave Brightstar a look full of gratitude.

"T-thank you! You have no idea what this means to me." His clanmates came up and started congratulating their new clan member.

_This is a good day. _Brightstar thought. _We shall arise from the ashes and be strong again. All good things start with something small._

* * *

**A.N.: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing Exile. Please review! I want any final comments on my story.**

**Special thanks to Mudfur6264 who's Warriors Guide helped me figure out all the ceremonies. **

**Future stories: I have a few ideas and I want your opinion on which one I should type first.**

**Story 1: This is actually half done, I just never finished it. Jayfeather goes on a walk, giving himself time to reflect. Songfic for Boulevard of Broken Dreams. JayfeatherxHazeltail One-shot.**

**Story 2: Fireheart and Sandstorm are attacked by a fox while on patrol. Fireheart goes looking for revenge, but it ends in tragedy. FireheartxSandstorm One-shot. **

**Story 3: How could **_**she**_** be afraid of **_**that**_**? But...that horrible water! Deep, dark, slimy, swirling water! LeapordstarxRavenpaw. One-shot.**

**Story 4: Lionblaze and Heathertail continued seeing each other. What will their fate be when Heathertail gets pregnant and their relationship is discovered? Lemon. LionblazexHeathertail One-shot or two-shot.**

**That's about it. I'd like to thank all you guys for sticking with me. Feel free to PM me anytime. Please review and peace out! **


End file.
